


美妙時刻

by TigerLily555



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 這是我的自我挑戰，我從來沒有寫過所以想試試看，這是一篇ABO文。我原先預計這會是篇大約六、七千字的小甜餅，沒想到它一直長大，現在我得花兩個篇幅才能寫完。這個故事的腦洞來自我看過很多的ABO文，A和O必須耐心等待結消下去。兩個人面對面，無法動彈，聽起來超尷尬的。所以我就想寫看看~主要的CP是柯王子，但是有盾冬桃包火TJ出來客串。既然這是ABO，當然會有開車......才怪，我才不會開XD 但會有懷孕的描述(不會很清楚)，所以如果你很雷生子或這一類題材，請迴避吧。希望你們喜歡~





	1. Chapter 1

 

1\. 尷尬時刻

傑克和柯蒂斯面對面看著彼此。他們離得很近，如果他們想要，可以磨磨鼻子，親吻對方，說幾句調情的話。可是柯蒂斯不是那樣的Alpha，傑克在結婚以前就知道了。他並不粗魯，別誤會他，別和傑克的勢利眼老爸賽拉斯一樣，只因為他的出身、他的絡腮鬍和有些陰沉的眼神就認為柯蒂斯 艾佛瑞特是那種喝醉酒回家打自己Omega的大老粗。柯蒂斯的確有些沉默寡言，表情嚴肅，有時候甚至不苟言笑。不過如果一個人每天得工作十四個小時以上，即使回到家也不時有電話和信件需要處理，那可真是會讓人笑不出來。

傑克試著動一動他的腿，把它們從柯蒂斯的腰上放下來時，發出吃痛的嘶氣聲。只要稍微一動到下半身，那電擊一般的感覺就會開始從柯蒂斯的結鎖住他的地方發散出來。在經歷過剛剛那股瘋狂的歡愉之後，這樣強烈而尖銳的刺激和痠痛會讓Omega感覺不舒服的。最好的處理方式就是不要動，等待Alpha的結消下去，而那得花上大約一個小時。婚前A&O課程提到這一個小時的時間，是以「Alpha與Omega之間最親密而美妙的時刻」來形容的。兩人透過結的形成而達到身體與心靈的緊密結合，並共同孕育愛的結晶。Alpha和Omega在此時應該要情意綿綿，耳鬢廝磨，用情話和親吻讓這個時刻更加纏綿繾綣。

可是現在的情況和傑克想的有點不一樣。

柯蒂斯上一次沒有吃Alpha抑制劑而讓結自然形成是在他們的新婚之夜，是一年前的事了。那是傑克的第一次，初嚐性愛滋味和標記帶來的巨大衝擊讓他有些......嚇壞了，或者說，他從未經歷過如此舒服愉悅又巨大的快感，所以他在柯蒂斯咬進他的腺體並且用結緊緊鎖住他的時候昏了過去。等他醒過來時天已經亮，他被清潔好了，裹在柔軟帶著洗潔劑芳香的被子和柯蒂斯的懷抱裡。Alpha帶著松木清香的信息素和他自己的味道交織融合在一起，讓他覺得安心，滿足。但之後，他不希望自己一踏入婚姻就被接連而來的人生歷程所綑綁，例如，孩子。他有自己的工作，他喜歡這份工作而且他也做得很好。他原先的生活是充滿了宴會、派對，香檳和音樂，不想要這麼快就被奶瓶和尿布取代。

當他告訴柯蒂斯自己的想法的時候，Alpha很失望，雖然他並沒有表現出來，但透過連結傑克可以感覺得到。儘管如此，當他們第二次滾上床之前柯蒂斯還是吞下之前Omega權利部要求他們準備的Alpha抑制劑才擁抱他。自此之後，每晚如此。

但一年後傑克改變心意了。所以他們才會躺在這裡，一起迎接結的形成。他原先想像他們會像兩隻戀愛中的小鳥一樣輕啄對方的嘴唇，凝視著彼此的雙眼，沉浸在甜蜜的氣氛裡。但沒有。他們現在大眼瞪小眼，被一片尷尬的沉默籠罩著。柯蒂斯的雙臂支在傑克身體的兩旁，努力讓壓在傑克身上的重量減到最少。傑克可以清楚地看著他長而密的睫毛在輕輕扇動，額頭上還有因為剛剛的劇烈活動而冒出的汗珠。他一直盯著傑克，看得傑克都有點不好意思了。

「你要是這樣很累的話可以趴在我身上。」傑克說。

「我很重。」柯蒂斯很快地說。

「沒關係，我可以承受得住。」

結果傑克大概只承受了五分鐘。柯蒂斯非常強壯，重達二百二十磅，但全身上下沒有一點贅肉，他可以輕而易舉地把傑克抱起來。即使他不是傑克的Alpha，傑克在他面前也覺得自己毫無力量。他清楚記得第一次被柯蒂斯抓住身體的時候那種無法動彈，只能任其擺佈的感覺。那讓人有些害怕，卻又興奮得不得了。如今柯蒂斯整個壓在他身上也讓他無法動彈，但還要加上呼吸困難。

柯蒂斯看到傑克脹紅了臉之後又把自己撐起來，「抱歉。」

「沒關係。」傑克說。

這對改善氣氛一點幫助也沒有。

傑克盯著柯蒂斯鎖骨上的紋身，再看看他的肌肉線條，視線飄到他身後的天花板，還有一旁的窗戶。一陣短暫的手機鈴聲打斷了他的放空漫遊，是他的手機。

「喔天啊我應該先關機的。」傑克有些手忙腳亂地伸手去撈他的手機，幸好那就放在床邊的小桌子上。是TJ傳來的簡訊，他的表弟。

「沒關係。」

在柯蒂斯的注視之下傑克打開訊息：

「希望狂風暴雨先生這次可以成功達陣！你的兄弟與你同在！GO！小花！」

然後再附上一張TJ在酒吧裡對著鏡頭張大嘴做鬼臉的照片，很顯然地他又喝醉了。

傑克把手機砰的一聲放回桌上。就一次！傑克就昏倒了那麼一次！他就得受到朋友們永遠的嘲笑。他們說傑克實在太弱了，竟然會爽到昏過去，就像一朵嬌弱的小花般無法抵擋Alpha狂風暴雨般的摧殘。傑克很想將輿論引導為不是他太弱，而是柯蒂斯太強壯。他想高傲地說他們只是羨慕他的Alpha如此雄壯威武，你們的Alpha行嗎？但他沒有，他從小接受的嚴格教養不允許他進行這樣幼稚的比較。

柯蒂斯仍在看著傑克，似乎在等待他分享訊息，傑克只是乾笑了一聲。

然後是柯蒂斯的手機響了，他接起來，單手撐著自己。「喂......我現在在忙......艾德加......艾德加，現在真的不方便......好吧......我明天再處理......好。」

柯蒂斯把手機放回桌上，和傑克的手機放在一起。「是工作的事。」

「好，沒關係。」

他們繼續瞪著彼此。偶爾柯蒂斯累了就會趴下來休息一下，在傑克開始覺得不能呼吸的時候又把自己撐起來。他的結此刻正在傑克的身體裡工作著，堵住生殖腔，把柯蒂斯的種子灑進傑克的身體深處，一切順利的話，九個月後他們就會有個可愛的小寶寶了。但在那之前，他們只能像現在這樣，等待。

柯蒂斯揉了揉自己的鼻子，傑克因為脖子癢癢的所以伸手抓了抓。牆上的骨董掛鐘滴答滴答滴答滴答滴答。

傑克突然想到一個方法，「你想看看電視嗎？你今天回家還沒看新聞吧？」

「如果你想看的話。」

傑克向左右看了看，可惡，電視遙控器放在電視的旁邊，如果他要拿到的話得站起來。那就是他現在做不到的事啊！

傑克有些洩氣。柯蒂斯臉上出現一個淺淺的微笑，「用手機看好了。」

於是在這個原本應該很浪漫私密的時刻，柯蒂斯和傑克的下半身還連在一起的狀態之下，新聞台的當家主播和財經記者們的聲音在房間裡響起，用嚴肅的語氣分析目前的貨幣政策和未來股市走向。兩個來賓一言不合吵了起來，主持人一邊掌控節奏一邊搧風點火。柯蒂斯的雙臂有些發抖，傑克的腳麻了，輕輕一動，那股痠痛感又襲擊了他，讓他皺起了眉頭。

距離結消下去，大約還有三十分鐘。

2\. 松樹林與午夜花園

傑克必須承認有時候他也覺得奇怪自己為何選了柯蒂斯。那麼多非富即貴的Alpha，自認為配得上班傑明家族最美麗驕傲的Omega，做了許許多多花俏的事就為了取悅他。訂位得排一年的高檔餐廳，只為他一人歡呼的盛大派對，昂貴的珠寶，名車，珍稀酒款。但這讓傑克只覺得無聊。這一切不過就是他父親賽拉斯為了用他交換一個強大的同盟和隊友，讓班傑明家族繼續在這個現實的世界攻城掠地，擴大版圖。他們完全忽略他，在他是一個Omega之前，他也是一個人，一個獨立的個體。他有自己的慈善基金會，他們幫助家境清寒的小孩子上學。傑克做得挺好的，沒有人的募晚宴對比他舉辦的更成功，募到更多款項。他自己檢查和經手每一筆會計帳目，審核每一件申請個案。他全心全意奉獻在基金會上，只因為他的父親不允許一個Omega經手家族事業，他的Beta姐姐蜜雪兒比他更適合繼承家業。他對這個家族最大的貢獻將會是找到一個可以擁有和他家相襯的背景的Alpha，透過婚姻聯合兩家的勢力。

他偏不要。

姐姐蜜雪兒說他這是遲來的叛逆期，似乎也沒錯。他從小就是個乖孩子，最大的目標就是做好每一件父母希望他做到的事情。有那麼一段時間他是班傑明家族的未來與希望，直到他分化成為Omega。他的父親沒有像那些極度保守的家長，把自己的Omega孩子關在家裡足不出戶，只為了把他們嫁給一個門當戶對的Alpha。這種事情在現在是違法的，Omega權利部和各個執法機關有權將這樣的家長關進監牢裡，剝奪他的監護權。傑克可以做任何他想做的事情，除了繼承家業之外。他氣極了，也爭取過，但沒有用。這幾年下來他也累了，他守著他的基金會，偶爾跟父親做對──事實上他總是跟父親做對，那是他的人生樂趣之一，看著那些Alpha來來去去，日子就這樣過下去。

他第一次見到柯蒂斯是在基金會的募款晚會上。幾個在基金會獲得獎學金，而不會讓他們的音樂天分遭貧窮埋沒的孩子們，獲得進入全國最棒的音樂學院深造。傑克找他們來為基金會舉辦一場音樂會，好讓社會大眾──還有捐款者，當然了──知道他們的愛心化為何種悠揚的樂音。傑克坐在台下看著他們，一股驕傲感油然而生。沒有他和基金會，這些孩子現在該在某間餐廳裡端盤子，刷著馬桶，甚至步上某些人母親的後塵，年紀輕輕就被一個酗酒好賭、渾身散發酸臭味的Alpha標記，然後一年接著一年，肚子脹起又消下，生下一個又一個養不起的孩子。而不是像現在這樣，拿著他們的小提琴，大提琴，彈奏著比許多人一年薪水還要貴的鋼琴。傑克不是在提供那些孩子們一個工作或光明的未來，而是一個選擇的機會，他們可以用這個機會去創造他們想要的未來，而不是毫無選擇只能認命地在最底層掙扎。

第一段節目結束，人們拍手鼓掌，傑克笑著要大家喝點香檳。他到處走動，和每個人寒暄、說笑，把孩子們介紹給這些富有的人們。他的一位朋友過來，和他隔空親親臉頰，說要把一個人介紹給他。於是柯蒂斯，一家大型運輸公司的老闆，被帶到他的面前。傑克不否認他在看到柯蒂斯的第一眼就被他吸引，這個Alpha高大，緊繃，眼神卻很溫柔，也把自己的信息素控制得很好。有些Alpha總是狂妄地在Omega面前盡情釋放他們的信息素，提醒Omega們自己是個多麼強大而值得他們臣服的Alpha。這種鄉巴佬般粗魯又無禮的行徑最讓傑克討厭。柯蒂斯沒有這麼做，他很小心地壓抑自己，和傑克握手及對話的時候都帶著謹慎的自制，似乎怕一不注意就唐突了他。他很乾脆，為基金會開出一張數字漂亮的支票。傑克欣喜地問他是否他們剛好演奏了他最喜歡的樂曲才能獲得他這樣大方的捐贈，他說他不知道他們在演奏什麼曲子，他對古典樂沒有研究。但那首曲子很好聽。

傑克喜歡他的坦誠。很多Alpha為了自己的面子以及不要被Omega比下去，就算不懂也要裝懂，說一堆不知所云的評論。柯蒂斯的評論就是好聽兩個字而已。

「或許你可以告訴我那曲子叫什麼？」柯蒂斯問。他們共同的朋友早就不知道在什麼時候消失了。

「韋瓦第的戀人協奏曲。」傑克說。他突然發現柯蒂斯的眼睛好藍，清澈得像下雨過後的天空。

「戀人。」柯蒂斯重複著。他的信息素有些不受控制地飄出來一點，但他很快就收回去。

他們開始約會的那段時間，傑克收到很多求婚。這些求婚信能夠交到他的手上，表示寫這些信的人已經受到賽拉斯初步的審核。賽拉斯不會要求他一定要和誰結婚，因為這是另一件能讓家長吃上官司和牢飯的行為，傑克可以自己選擇未來的終身伴侶，但賽拉斯希望他的動作可以快一點，因為他就快要三十歲了，很快地他就不會再像現在這樣好看了，傑克說我才不在乎。

這些求婚信審核裡最重要的項目就是家世背景，其他的部分似乎被草草帶過。傑克和蜜雪兒一起窩在床上，一邊讀那些求婚信一邊取笑他們的文筆和愚蠢的自以為是。他們甚至找到兩封幾乎一模一樣的求婚信。連求婚信都要找代打還是如此懶惰的代打，這樣的人除了被傑克立刻拉進黑名單裡以外不會有更多和傑克接觸的機會了。

然後他接到柯蒂斯的電話，問他想不想出去走一走。

柯蒂斯開著他的車來的時候即使傑克也無法再保持他富家Omega的矜持了。柯蒂斯戴著墨鏡，坐在一輛1950年出廠的黑色龐迪亞克酋長敞篷車裡──不是保時捷，不是法拉利，而是一輛真正的經典老爺車停在他家前面。傑克跳上車，覺得自己好像只有十七歲，瞞著爸媽偷偷和鎮上最帥的壞小子溜出去兜風。

鎮上的壞小子話不多，他讓秋天的陽光和已經開始帶著些微寒意的風替他說話。他們不去城裡哪個熱門的餐廳或俱樂部，不去看電影或是逛街購物，柯蒂斯開著車帶他到郊外去。到最後，他們在一座靜謐的湖邊停了下來。

柯蒂斯帶他來釣魚。

傑克一開始的反應是你別鬧了，不過柯蒂斯的微笑打消他開車逃走的念頭。和粗曠的外表相比之下意外細心的柯蒂斯幫他掛餌，捲線，轉緊捲線器上的出線調紐；牽著他的手，放在釣竿上捲線器的位置，食指扣住前面的線；教他怎麼站，手要怎麼擺，才能在拋竿的時候讓鉛墜順利飛出去；幫他調整置竿的角度。傑克承認這挺好玩的，特別是當柯蒂斯站在他身邊，緊貼著他，讓他可以聞到他身上那淡淡的松木清香。那是他的信息素，溫和，清爽，一點點冷咧，像入冬後的森林。他想柯蒂斯很會選約會的地方，配合選了一個可以襯托自己信息素的地方，讓傑克覺得很舒服而自在，想要深深吸一口氣。

柯蒂斯拿了野餐墊鋪在草地上，然後從酋長的後車廂裡拿出一個和他的形象很不相符的野餐籃。他們在湖邊的樹蔭下享受柯蒂斯自己做的三明治和小點心，一瓶並不特別貴但很順口的紅酒，還有一整個下午的親吻與輕聲呢喃。秋風吹皺了湖水，頭頂的樹葉沙沙作響，鳥兒在樹梢跳著啾啾叫，溫和的午後陽光輕撫著他們的肌膚。他們最後根本沒釣到魚，因為釣竿的任何動靜都沒有讓他們把視線從對方身上移開。

柯蒂斯送他回家的時候賽拉斯正好看見他們倆在一起，他那彷彿配備了身價計算器的眼睛將柯蒂斯掃描過一遍之後皺起了眉頭。畢竟和那些豪門世家的子弟比起來，白手起家的柯蒂斯可以說是默默無名。幾天之後，蜜雪兒為他帶來一封偷渡進來的求婚信，是柯蒂斯透過他的親信艾德加，艾德加透過他的朋友，朋友透過朋友，朋友透過蜜雪兒的男朋友大衛，大衛再透過蜜雪兒，經過千山萬水，就像可憐的靈犬萊西一樣，終於找到回家的路，送到傑克的手上。封蠟上的艾佛瑞特家徽是一把斧頭，看起來有點野蠻，又讓傑克感到刺激。這封親筆信既簡單又中規中矩，請求傑克接受他的求婚，還附上一朵黃色的小雛菊。那是長在那座湖邊的花朵，傑克記得看到那些可愛的小花和野草在微風中搖曳。他想到在湖畔草地上柯蒂斯溫柔地教他怎麼拋竿，為他披上外套，親手準備一整個野餐籃的食物，用手指按摩他的腺體讓他舒服得像小貓一樣發出呼嚕聲。

對了，還有他老爸那天看到柯蒂斯時的表情。

他寫了回信，答應求婚，在封蠟上蓋上班傑明家族的蝴蝶徽章。

當Omega權利部的官員們上班傑明家來確認傑克的意願與婚約是否真正存在時，賽拉斯的表情讓傑克忍不住笑了出來。

那的確很魯莽，對於求婚和答應求婚的人來說都是，但傑克並不後悔。賽拉斯氣得臉都綠了，因為柯蒂斯生長在貧民窟，靠著雙手打出自己的天下，沒有顯赫的家世和稱號，和一百多年前曾經的王室班傑明家族並不相配。有一天柯蒂斯拿著一束花和一瓶上好的酒到班傑明家吃晚飯，他聽見一首歌劇的片段不停播放，賽拉斯看起來像是有人從他的臉上踩過去，傑克的母親蘿絲和蜜雪兒則是笑得很僵硬。後來傑克和柯蒂斯獨處的時候他提起這首歌。

「普契尼的歌劇賈尼斯基基，是不是很美？」傑克告訴柯蒂斯。「這首詠嘆調叫O Mio Babbino Caro，意思就是噢我親愛的父親。」

「是很好聽，但為什麼要一直重複？」柯蒂斯問。

「專門放給我父親聽的。」

「你和爸爸感情很好嗎？」柯蒂斯看起來有些困惑，因為剛剛吃飯的時候賽拉斯和傑克根本沒有交談。「歌詞唱些什麼？」

「大概的意思就是，喔親愛的父親，如果我不能和我親愛的少年在一起，我就要去跳河。」

柯蒂斯笑了，「應該有沒那麼極端的方法吧？」

傑克拿出另一張唱片，把唱盤上辛苦了一整天的瑪麗亞卡拉斯換了下來，讓蒙特賽拉特卡芭葉登場。柯蒂斯很有耐心聽完一整首，等著傑克介紹。

「威爾第的埃爾納尼，」傑克向他伸出了手，做出誇張表情，「柯蒂斯！柯蒂斯！我們私奔吧！」

柯蒂斯握住傑克的手，把他拉進自己的懷裡。不管傑克的家人隨時有可能進來，用Alpha那種特有的、帶著侵略性的方式用力親吻他。

他們向Omega權利部登記，和官員們面談，一起面談和單獨面談，再三確認傑克沒有被強迫。他們搶到城裡最華麗的施列許教堂結婚典禮舉行時間，一起去上課，政府強制每一對即將結婚的Alpha與Omega都要去。他們要一起上兩個小時的課，然後各自上三個小時的課。課程內容從Alpha與Omega的生理構造與基本常識，到標記連結後的各種生活狀況，還有最重要的，法律知識與應用。現今社會對Omega的保護相當嚴密而且多元，以確保連結這樣強大的生物力量不會反過來對Omega造成傷害，因為在一段A&O的關係裡，無論這位Omega再怎麼強悍獨立，在他的Alpha面前總是比較脆弱的一方。傑克在上課的時候膽顫心驚地聽講師教他們要怎麼保護自己，有何管道可以求救，有什麼方式可以暫時抵擋Alpha惡意的信息素控制與攻擊。而柯蒂斯那堂課則是教導他們尊重與愛的重要性這種近乎小學生公民與教育課的內容，同時還充斥各種恫嚇與威脅，嚴格規定Alpha絕對不能對Omega做的事情，一旦被揭發就要進監獄裡坐牢坐到海枯石爛。

還有一堂課最讓傑克感到......有趣，因為他們這群即將結婚的Omega要在課堂上學習標記的過程。這在中學的健康教育課本就學過了啊！傑克在心裡大喊，但他想要結婚就必須把課上滿上好──他們上完課之後還必須考試。課本寫得很直接而且一板一眼：

「Alpha的結會在性交過程最激烈的時刻形成，而Omega生殖腔的入口則會打開並接納Alpha的結，使其在射精之後確保精子全數灑進Omega的生殖腔內。」

但講師上課時則是使用了各種軍事用語：

「Alpah的結就像攻城槌一樣，你想要攻佔Omega的城堡就得使用攻城槌，只是敲門是沒有用的」、「沒有結還是會開火，只不過都是空砲彈」、「當你攻入城門之後，Alpha的士兵就可以長驅直入去完成它們的任務了」、「結會負責守住城門，裡面的出不去，外面的進不來」、「熱潮期就像是吹響號角一樣，通知對方要開戰了」

終於他們倆都把課上完也通過考試，總算要結婚了。在燭光搖曳的教堂裡，他們倆站在擠滿了教堂的賓客面前，傑克把手放在柯蒂斯平舉起的手臂上，詩列許神父則將寫滿符文的白色綢緞纏繞在兩人的手上。如果在早期，傑克得跪在柯蒂斯腳邊。神父用一連串他們聽不懂的經文為他們祝禱，輔祭則在一旁搖著提爐與乳香盒，讓香料的味道瀰漫整個教堂。整個儀式裡，柯蒂斯的手相當平穩沒有絲毫晃動，傑克則是微微顫抖。除了舉太久手會痠以外，他也相當緊張，還有一點點害怕。他就要和這個見沒幾次面的Alpha見面了，他就要永遠──倒也不見得一定要永遠，現在去除連結的手術相當簡單而安全──成為他的人了，如果他要求傑克臣服於他，那麼傑克就必須這麼做。他為什麼會這麼容易就答應了呢？除了柯蒂斯的職業和名字，他的父母雙亡，沒有兄弟姊妹這些基本個人訊息之外，他對他幾乎一無所知。傑克只是和柯蒂斯在一起的時候感覺很好，還有他太想從家裡逃出來了。

他開始懷疑自己是不是做了愚蠢的決定，但現在後悔好像太晚了。傑克看了一眼賽拉斯，他父親從頭到尾都皺著眉頭，母親和蜜雪兒則是不捨地看著他。傑克抬頭挺胸，看向柯蒂斯的時候發現他也在看著自己。

「別緊張，」柯蒂斯的信息素飄了出來，溫柔地安撫他。他輕聲說，「我和你在一起。」

是的，他們要在一起了，傑克讓自己冷靜下來。

儀式在他們倆跟著神父複誦一段經文，然後一起燒掉那條白色綢緞之後結束，他們被宣布正式結合成為伴侶。他們參加婚宴，坐在最前面的那張桌子後，看著大家吃著，笑著，喝著酒，婚禮樂團對一切吵鬧置若罔聞地演奏一首又一首歌頌愛情的音樂。人們跳舞，看他們切蛋糕，接吻。幾個曾經求婚失敗的Alpha散發出的忌妒信息讓傑克不太舒服，柯蒂斯用他的信息素打散那些帶著敵意的試探者，籠罩著傑克，讓他很有安全感，想依靠在他的身上。

婚宴還在進行，新人就得告別大家了。他們在眾人的歡呼聲中離開，傑克想著大家都知道他們倆要去 **做什麼** 這點讓他感到挺害羞的。他們來到新房，施列許修女們和Omega權利部的官員正在等著他們。傑克被帶進去洗澡，而穿著西裝，一臉嚴肅的權利部官員對柯蒂斯做最後的提醒。日後，權利部官員還會不定期突襲檢查到府造訪，以確定傑克沒有受到虐待。傑克浸泡在熱水裡的時候想著，這對柯蒂斯不公平，因為他們好像把他當成會傷害Omega的潛在犯一樣對待。事實上，這確實有嚇阻的作用，也真的救了不少Omega的性命，讓那些以為可以仗著自己的性別就對伴侶為所欲為的Alpha知道，如果他們跨過那條線，那麼不會被輕易原諒。有時候人想走歪你很難強迫他好好走路，但至少要讓他知道走歪會有什麼後果，這樣他在起步的時候就會多想兩秒鐘。

修女們幫他做好潤滑，這是為了保護他不在激烈的標記過程中受傷，之後餵他吃下協助熱潮期發作的藥。標記必須在熱潮期進行，否則不會成功。現在的藥效發作很快但很安全，他們事先已經做過健康檢查確保兩人的身體足夠健康可以進行標記。

傑克穿上柔軟的睡袍在修女們的帶領之下回到臥房，柯蒂斯也把自己準備好了。修女們最後一起為他們以及床鋪念了祝禱詞之後就和官員一起離開，剩下柯蒂斯和傑克單獨待在房間裡，站在大床的兩側。他們看著彼此，柯蒂斯先開口，「他們總算都離開了。」

「是啊。」傑克說。雖然他在所有人都離開之後鬆了一口氣，但看著柯蒂斯睡袍沒有蓋住的胸膛讓他又緊張起來。

「其實我覺得，這麼謹慎是好的。」柯蒂斯在床邊坐下來，「在我長大的地方，每天都能看到Omega的悲劇。他們被強迫標記，在連結的過程受傷，甚至死亡。被Alpha虐待、使喚，只能成為一個永遠不能停下來的奴隸，白天要工作，晚上要伺候Alpha，即使躺到床上也不能休息。」

傑克發現這是他認識柯蒂斯這些日子來，他一口氣說過最多話的一次。他也跟著坐在床邊，「那聽起來好絕望。」

「是的，絕望，你這樣出身的人恐怕不能想像。」柯蒂斯的話裡沒有半點諷刺的味道，他只是描述了傑克的背景，「我對自己發過誓絕對不會這樣對待我的Omega，我要讓他或她快樂，因為我而快樂。」

傑克覺得自己的腺體發熱，那是熱潮期要開始的意思，他也開始無法控制自己的味道變得越來越濃烈。「那樣很好啊。」

「就是你，傑克，你是我的Omega了，今晚過後，你就是我的了。」

「我是你的。」傑克的聲音太細小了，他不確定柯蒂斯有沒有聽見。他覺得很熱，過去靠藥物抑制的那股原始衝動正從他的腹部升起，擴散，承著血液蔓延在他身體裡的每一個角落。

柯蒂斯站起來。現在他的味道也很明顯了，鋪天蓋地的信息素包圍著傑克，讓他覺得自己正倘佯在一片祥和的森林裡。看到柯蒂斯脫掉浴袍時傑克覺得有些頭暈，他向自己走來的時候他幾乎倒下。柯蒂斯的身材健美，像藝術品一樣，那些肌肉線條展示著他的力量，傑克迫不及待被他擁抱。

「你是不是很常健身？你的身材真好。」傑克一說出口就後悔了。熱潮期開始就是這樣，他很難控制住自己，心裡想的會脫口而出。傑克要咬住自己的嘴唇才不會開口求柯蒂斯讓他摸一下。

柯蒂斯輕笑，「健康很重要的。你聞起來好香，像是花園裡所有的花在一夜之間綻放。」柯蒂斯輕撫上他的臉。「你真美。」

他的手上有繭，輕輕地劃過傑克細嫩的臉。傑克覺得自己現在真的很需要躺下來，而柯蒂斯也幫助了他。當傑克終於被柯蒂斯抱上柔軟的大床時全身赤裸，他好興奮，課堂上提到那些事情他未曾經歷過。無論人們如何傳說Alpha和Omega的結合過程多麼不可思議地美妙，像是升上了天堂，沒有真正經歷過的人也無法想像那極樂的境界，而他現在就要體驗了。他伸手摸了摸柯蒂斯的腹部。他摸到了，為此他小小高興了一下。腺體開始運作，讓他滿腦子胡思亂想的。他想著自己如果想要的話他還可以舔一下，而他也這麼做了。柯蒂斯秉住呼吸。

一切在柯蒂斯壓到他身上之後就完全脫離傑克的控制了。課堂上也教了不少讓整個過程更愉悅和順利的技巧，但傑克完全忘光了，熱潮期開始的時候真的很難思考。他只是躺在那裡，無助地呻吟著，他的身體自己會回應柯蒂斯的每一個愛撫，每一個親吻。柯蒂斯親吻他的腺體時他全身都因為期待而發抖，他也能聞到柯蒂斯的腺體正在努力運作著散發出氣味，讓傑克臣服在他的身體下。傑克閉上眼睛，讓柯蒂斯打開他，強而有力地律動起來。他既疼痛又快樂，好想哭卻不是因為難過。他在發燙，心跳得好快，全身像是要燒起來。濃重的氣味包圍他們倆，他們的信息素在空中糾纏。柯蒂斯一下又一下地深入，傑克想到他們去釣魚那天，當他們把鉛墜甩進湖水裡時激起那一圈圈的漣漪，現在那陣漣漪就在他的身體裡，隨著又重又快的節奏衝擊著他，讓他必須緊緊抓住床單和柯蒂斯的手臂，才不會被淹沒。傑克閉上眼睛，在黑暗中看到霹靂啪啦如煙火般絢爛的火花，在他的腦海中爆開來。他張著嘴無聲地尖叫，然後感覺到柯蒂斯的結形成，鎖住他。柯蒂斯像野獸一樣咬上他的腺體，傑克倒吸一口氣，流下眼淚，兩人的信息素終於融合在一起。

之後傑克就筋疲力盡地墜入昏睡之中。

3\. 麥芽威士忌與卡布奇諾

柯蒂斯信守他在新婚之夜的承諾，對傑克非常好，無可挑剔。他幾乎沒有對傑克說過一個不，讓傑克繼續過他想要的生活。對他說不的人是他自己的爸爸。賽拉斯在他堅持違背他的意思和柯蒂斯結婚半年之後，就撤換他基金會主席的位置，傑克為此氣得跑回去和賽拉斯大吵一架，但他也無可奈何。

雖然在工作上受挫，但至少傑克的家庭生活還算順利。柯蒂斯不是愛說話的人，但他的確相當溫柔體貼。他的工作很忙碌，但有空的時間就會盡量陪著傑克，每天為傑克做早餐，假日的時候也會包辦其他兩餐。除了不能讓結形成，他們在床上總是非常愉快而滿足。柯蒂斯有些傳統Alpha的樣子，不過卻是好的那個部份，把自己的Omega當作心肝寶貝對待，捧在手心裡好好呵護，卻不會運用權威強迫他做不願意做的事。傑克之前在家裡是小王子，到了艾佛瑞特家之後更是如此。柯蒂斯每次珍惜而且戀慕他的眼光總是讓傑克很感動。

如果他們那一個小時可以不要這麼尷尬就好了。

傑克決定尋求協助，他身邊有些比他更有經驗的人足以成為他的顧問。這個早上，他約了他的表哥賽巴斯欽出來共享早午餐，順便商量大計。賽巴斯欽和他的Alpha在一起五年了，他們在三年前就結了婚，還沒有小孩，但最近他們正在努力。他大概可以給予傑克一些建議，讓他知道可以怎麼順利度過那一個小時。

賽巴斯欽出現的時候看起來有些睡眠不足。他一邊坐下來一邊道歉，說自己昨天工作到很晚。他點了一杯黑咖啡和一大盤食物，「寫作是會消耗熱量的。」賽巴斯欽宣稱。

工作，想到這點傑克有些傷心。他想念每天早起去基金會上班的日子。

賽巴斯欽是個作家，他寫小說也寫劇本。在那之前，他是個演員，他的Alpha 克里斯也是。他們當年在一部系列電影的拍攝現場相識，之後共同合作了七年。現在他們都從大螢幕前退了下來，賽巴斯欽寫作，克里斯則成了一位前途看好的導演，兩人在各自的領域裡都有很不錯的表現，最近還一起合作。傑克到現在都記得當初他們公布婚訊的時候引發的震撼，記者和粉絲們二十四小時堵在他們家的樓下，網路上炸成一團。而現在，他們獲得想要的平靜，必要而適度的關注。他們可以真正過著自己的生活，兩個人的生活。

傑克聽賽巴斯欽滔滔不絕說著他們的新計畫，他們鎖定爭取的演員，還有劇本的走向。克里斯忙得沒日沒夜的，到處去勘景，和投資人吃飯，與Sebatain徹夜討論和修改劇本，和他們的團隊沒完沒了地開會。他的信息素很淡，一點點卡布奇諾的濃香，被隱藏在這家咖啡館原本的咖啡香裡。傑克記得賽巴斯欽小的時候聞起來就像杯咖啡口味的牛奶調味乳，很甜，很滑順，嚐一口就能讓人微笑，這讓他很喜歡待在賽巴斯欽的身邊。隨著他漸漸長大，牛奶味越來越淡了，更強烈的氣味混了進來，他現在像一杯沖得恰恰好的卡布奇諾，有著完美協調的口感，讓人想起那些昏暗卻充滿文藝氣息的咖啡館，微苦，甘醇，喝著咖啡，閱讀一本好書的雨夜。

和賽巴斯欽點的食物──一大堆肉、培根、火腿，大約有三顆蛋份量的炒蛋，麵包──相比之下，傑克的餐點清淡得讓人同情。一些生菜沙拉，煎魚，穀麥吐司，水果。傑克看著賽巴斯欽吃得津津有味的樣子，羨慕他的好胃口，「你們倆聽起來好忙，這樣還有時間生小孩嗎？」

「只要你想，總是擠得出時間。過去我們為了工作必須把這件事情延後，延後兩年，延後五年。我們突然發現，我們都不再年輕了，所以得快點把這件事情排到行程表上。」賽巴斯欽說，然後在咖啡裡加了很多糖。

不再年輕，傑克看著賽巴斯欽，他覺得自己的表哥還是很好看的，歲月的確在他的臉上留下痕跡，讓他的眼角出現細紋，只要他一微笑就會浮現。但他現在成熟了，有著不同的味道。

賽巴斯欽擺出一副心理醫生的樣子，隨時準備為傑克提供建言。「所以，你的問題是什麼？」

傑克問他和克里斯是怎麼度過那一小時的。

賽巴斯欽微笑，「我們就像──」

**結終於形成，克里斯大吼一聲釋放在賽巴斯欽的身體裡，然後趴在賽巴斯欽身上。他們用力喘氣，胸膛快速起伏。在賽巴斯欽唉唉叫中克里斯抱著他翻了個身，找一個角度和姿勢讓他們可以面對面側躺著，而不會讓賽巴斯欽感到不舒服。**

**「我禮拜五和強森夫婦一起吃飯，你可以一起來嗎？」克里斯問。**

**「你知道我的《模糊的臉》舞台劇這個禮拜五首映，我是編劇一定要去參加首映場的。」賽巴斯欽調整了一下自己的姿勢，把他的腿直接放在克里斯的腳上，避免動到結合的地方。**

**「我知道，可是強森太太以前很喜歡我們的電影，她是基利波隊長和夏日戰士的粉絲，看到我們一起出現她一定會很開心的。她開心，她的Alpha就開心，我們的最後一筆資金就沒有問題了。」**

**「或許邀請他們一起來看舞台劇？」**

**「也可以。」克里斯突然想起一件事，他拍了拍賽巴斯欽的胸，左胸，有些事情即使到了他一百二十歲也不會改變。「我一直想跟你討論一下安迪回家那一幕，蓋瑞認為那一幕安迪的表現實在太冷靜了。他歷經千辛萬苦才回到家，發現他的Omega竟然已經和別人在一起了，因為她本來以為他已經死了。難道他的表現不該更強烈一點嗎？」**

**「不是每個人的個性都很外放的，所以我們才需要一個內斂深沉爆發力又很強的演員啊，」賽巴斯欽戳了戳克里斯的胸肌，習慣會傳染，沒辦法，「你和麥可法斯賓達談過了嗎？」**

**「他的檔期很滿，但他說過他對這個故事很有興趣，他答應會看劇本。」**

**「一定要把他敲下來！」賽巴斯欽強調，「我寫這個故事的時候是想像他的演出的。」**

**克里斯撐起自己的腦袋，「你寫這個故事的時候想著他？你想著別的Alpha？」**

**「看在老天的份上，我現在躺在這裡，你的那個東西還鎖在我的身體裡，你真的要跟我吃這個醋嗎？」賽巴斯欽瞇起眼睛，「你確定嗎？」**

**「怎麼會？這中間一定有什麼誤會！」克里斯親親他的Omega，然後很快轉移話題，「我告訴蓋瑞想再增加一點服裝預算──」**

「你們談公事？」傑克拿著叉子的手懸在半空中。

「一開始的時候還是會親親的，親一個小時，那大概是白堊紀的事了。」賽巴斯欽帶著些許感傷地搖搖頭，「我們一起工作，自然就會聊起工作，克里斯是個工作狂的。不然要在那裡乾瞪眼，看著分針走一圈嗎？」

傑克有些心虛地喝了一口果汁。

接下來幾天，因為一個大項目，柯蒂斯都很晚才回家，忙得甚至連晚飯都沒來得及好好吃，只是在公司隨便吞個三明治而已。有時候他回來時傑克已經睡了，因為如此他們的做人計畫也只好暫停。

但週五晚上他們還是一起去看了《模糊的臉》，賽巴斯欽邀請的。戲本身很精彩，好幾幕有很強的戲劇張力，台詞也很犀利，滿場的觀眾和如雷的掌聲說明了它的成功。傑克為賽巴斯欽高興。他的表哥過去當演員的時候並不總是一帆風順，但他永遠都全力以赴，他現在把對表演的熱情移轉到寫作上，同樣的熱情讓他的作品生動而有溫度。傑克本來以為柯蒂斯會覺得無聊，沒想到他看得比他還專注。

傑克期待慶祝派對。能夠再出門，參與他曾經熟悉的社交場合讓他有些激動，他多麼想念那些瑣碎的閒聊和香檳，女士們美麗的晚禮服和閃亮的珠寶。現在他的生活很簡單但未免有些平淡。他期待小寶寶的到來，但心裡卻隱隱約約覺得不甘心。他本來可以做得更多的，他想當傑克 班傑明，而不僅僅是柯蒂斯的Omega，雖然他的朋友們都很羨慕他可以過著無憂無慮的生活，又有一個這麼迷人的Alpha。賽巴斯欽也邀請了他們其他的表兄弟，但巴基正在某個不可以說的地方進行某項不可以說的任務，TJ則是要忙著自己新夜店開幕的事情，傑克覺得自己像是全世界最閒的人一樣。柯蒂斯對這樣的場合似乎沒有太大的興趣，但也沒有不耐煩的樣子。他正在和一個剛好也來看戲的客戶交談。

賽巴斯欽走過來，用手肘推了推傑克。「你覺得怎麼樣？」

「我很享受看戲的過程。」傑克說。「我更享受現在。」

「可憐的小花，關在溫室裡要悶死了。」

「別再叫我小花了，上次我撐住了。」傑克嚴正聲明。

「對啦。」賽巴斯欽笑著說。

說到Alpha，傑克看到賽巴斯欽的了。克里斯看起來容光煥發，帶著一男一女過來要介紹給賽巴斯欽和傑克。看著克里斯讓傑克覺得時間真是最棒的釀酒師，很早以前克里斯聞起來像冒著歡快氣泡的啤酒，但隨著時間的醞釀、發酵、沉澱，他現在熟成為一杯麥芽威士忌，讓人可以坐在爐火邊，配上一根古巴雪茄，慢慢品嘗。

克里斯帶過來的男女就是他們要爭取的投資人強森夫婦，一對有著同樣圓臉和友善眼神的A&O。強森太太看到賽巴斯欽相當興奮，「我好愛你們的電影，當初我為了你們而瘋狂。」

「你們不會相信她看過多少次基利波隊長！」強森先生做了個鬼臉把大家都逗笑了。

「當你們宣布你們要結婚的時候，我一點都不意外，所有的粉絲都不覺得意外。」強森太太捧著心口，「你們在螢幕上的化學反應實在太......真實了！」

「還記得第三集最後一幕，隊長看著他回到冷凍艙那一幕嗎？」克里斯說，強森太太拼命點頭，「當導演喊卡的時候我就衝過去，非常粗魯地把道具艙門打開，小賽睜開眼睛很驚訝地看著我，怎麼了？發生什麼事了？他這樣問。在那一刻我真的好開心，他還活著，他沒有再度被冰回那棺材一樣的冷凍艙，他的左手還好好的，他好好的。我把他拽出來之後，當著大家的面擁抱他，我不想讓他離開我，我完全能感受隊長的痛。」

「我們的經紀公司一直要我們克制，」賽巴斯欽向克里斯伸出手，克里斯握住他，「但我們在愛情之前是多麼渺小，只能屈服。」

「入戲太深。」強森先生評論。

「可能吧，戲是假的，但感覺是真的。」克里斯笑著看賽巴斯欽，他們的手緊握在一起。傑克看著強森太太一臉感動的樣子，他知道克里斯一定能拿到這筆投資。

「所以，我想你們都喜歡我們的舊作品，今晚看到賽巴斯欽的新作品，應該對我們的合作有信心了吧？」克里斯從深情的丈夫搖身一變成為精明生意人，「想聽我們聊聊新計畫嗎？」

傑克和柯蒂斯回家之後立刻進行他們的做人計畫。今晚傑克特別動情，他想要感覺那種無法克制的愛，柯蒂斯也被他撩撥得特別激動。這是火熱的一晚，充滿了迫不及待的激情與綿綿不絕的親吻。但當他們進入那無可避免的一小時，尷尬的空氣馬上將一切濃情蜜意驅散。傑克要柯蒂斯抱著他換一個不那麼費力的姿勢躺著，但只要他一動傑克就皺眉頭，傑克一皺眉頭他就不敢動。於是他們還是像之前那樣，讓柯蒂斯撐在半空中。他們倆剛剛還不顧形象火辣地糾纏在一起，現在就得看著彼此冷靜的臉，讓他們不斷回想起幾分鐘前那些令人害羞的動作和聲音，卻無法迴避。這樣尷尬的指數大約有九，而滿分就只有十而已。不過柯蒂斯好像都沒有感覺到一樣，他只是一直看著傑克發呆，偶爾交換一下支撐的手臂。

傑克看著柯蒂斯的刺青，聽著牆上的鐘和柯蒂斯的結一樣正盡責地工作著，想到賽巴斯欽的例子，他想試一試，畢竟工作也佔了柯蒂斯一天時間裡很大一部分。「你的工作還好嗎？」

「嗯？我的工作？」柯蒂斯看起來很意外，「你對我的工作有興趣？」

「我從來都沒有和你聊過。你最近在忙什麼？」

柯蒂斯開始說他們最近和政府正在談一項BOT的合作事項。這件計畫很龐大，他們一天到晚在和不同的政府部門開會，談判，內容牽涉國土規劃、環境評估、獲利預測、政策實施、部門預算與黨派角力，還有許多專業研究內容和數據分析。

柯蒂斯停了下來，「是不是很無聊？」

是的，是真的很無聊。傑克笑一笑。「不會啊，還好，嗯。」

柯蒂斯有些僵硬地抬起一邊嘴角。

傑克發現這樣的談話內容實在不太適合出現在他們倆全身赤裸躺在床上，其中一個人還埋在另一個人身體裡的時候。而且他也聽不懂地下水探勘、GPRMAX模擬或是反射探勘數據這些理論。克里斯和賽巴斯欽是伴侶也是工作夥伴，把工作帶進生活很理所當然。但他和柯蒂斯沒有這樣的關係，他無法回應，甚至無法假裝對哪個部份很有興趣，他連個像樣的問題都問不出來。

沒辦法，傑克只好再使出那招，「你想看新聞嗎？」

「可以看球賽嗎？」

「當然。」

傑克這次有準備了，電視遙控器就在他的手邊，他很順利地打開電視。這次不是新聞主播和財經專家來陪他們度過這一小時，而是兩個激動得心臟病快發作的球評，還有整個夏洛依駱駝隊和薩馬利亞牧羊人隊。柯蒂斯為了看球，又要小心不去動到結的部分，而把身體扭成一個奇怪的角度，牧羊人隊得分的時候他靜靜握了一下拳頭。傑克有點擔心他會扭到脖子，而自己的腿會抽筋。

傑克絕對不會輕易認輸，他需要徵詢其他人的意見。

  
\--待續--

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的足球媽媽Soccer mom是指美國中產階級家庭的家庭主婦型女子，她們常開休旅車接送孩子上下學或是參與課外活動(很多是足球)所以有這個稱號。
> 
> 在lofter被屏蔽了所以搬過來，希望看到這篇文的你們喜歡。

 

4\. 海灘營火晚會與水果雞尾酒

在被拔除基金會主席的位置之後，傑克想過經由其他管道重返職場，蜜雪兒建議他到舅舅公司的基金會。但問題是，以傑克對這個基金會的了解，他不認為他為基金會募來的款項能全數給予需要幫助的人。他懂商界那些小伎倆，透過基金會可以做的事，但他不喜歡。他也從朋友那裡打聽過，但大家都以為他是在開玩笑。在他的社交圈裡，一個衣食無缺，被Alpha萬般疼愛的Omega是不需要也不會出來工作的，所以他們把機會讓給其他看起來更專業的職場人士。傑克現在打算生小孩了，重返職場的計畫也必須暫停，但他不得不承認，實在很不甘心。

他這天找表弟TJ出來其實不是為了諮詢他關於一小時的意見。TJ還沒結婚，和強尼之間的關係算是撲朔迷離。TJ說他們倆是一種開放的關係，他們不介意對方和其他感覺不錯的人「試試看」。他們都很年輕愛玩，還不到想定下來的程度。傑克想TJ大概無法給他任何建議，他只想找個人隨便聊聊，說什麼都好，而這正是TJ的強項。

他原本也是打算約TJ吃早午餐的，不過TJ硬是睡到下午茶的時間才會醒。TJ到的時候戴了一個大墨鏡，一臉睏倦的樣子。他的爸媽──前任基利波總統和現任的外交部長──巴德和伊蓮不喜歡他這樣日夜顛倒的生活方式，傑克也勸過他，但TJ很堅持要隨興生活。他想喝酒就喝酒，想和誰約會就和誰約會，想夜夜笙歌就夜夜笙歌。TJ聞起來像是一杯色彩繽紛燦爛的熱帶水果雞尾酒，酸酸甜甜，不是很烈，卻能讓人一杯接著一杯，在海島假期裡肆意放鬆，跳著舞，品嘗熱情狂歡的夜。傑克並不喜歡他這樣的生活，但這是TJ的選擇。他只能幫阿姨和姨丈多看著他點，別讓他走得太歪。

「你知道你們的問題在哪裡嗎？」TJ用叉子指著傑克，他面前的點心盤堆滿了派塔和餅乾，「一個面癱，一個冷感，你們之間沒有激情！」

「那不是事實，我才沒有冷感！」傑克抗議道，但他沒有否認柯蒂斯面癱的指控。

「你曾經在浴室裡做愛嗎？在客廳？在廚房？在陽台上？在屋頂？在他的辦公室？在地板上？在鋼琴上？在花園裡？在海邊？在樹林裡？在餐廳廁所？在柯蒂斯那輛黑美人上？」

「酋長是輛非常珍貴的好車，我們打死也不會弄髒她的皮革座椅。」傑克不懂TJ的邏輯，「還有為什麼要在這麽多不適當的場所做這種事？這很......不衛生。」

「傑克，你曾經狂野地騎著柯蒂斯，忘情大喊他的名字嗎？柯蒂斯曾經把你壓在玻璃窗前，用力地佔有你嗎？」TJ看著傑克開始變紅發燙的雙頰，「我的天啊，你們什麼都沒試過。」

「我們很滿意現在的生活！」傑克面紅耳赤的樣子在別人眼裡看起來大概更像是心虛，讓他宣稱的話一點說服力也沒有。

「那你怎麼還會為那一小時煩惱呢？如果一切都很順利，你們根本不應該感到尷尬，而是會很珍惜這樣緊緊相連的時刻。」

「說得好像你很有經驗的樣子，你和強尼又還不到那個地步。」

TJ歪著頭，「嗯......算是有吧？」

「什麼叫算是有？要不就是有結形成，要不就是沒有結形成。」

TJ的眼珠子轉了轉，傑克知道這是他想要隱瞞某些事情的樣子。TJ把話題焦點轉回到傑克身上，「我知道你生長在班傑明這樣的家庭很不容易，一堆規矩啦禮儀啦有的沒的，但你看我，我老爸是前任總統也沒有讓我隱藏自己的本性，我自由自在的。」

「或許有點太自由自在了。」傑克咕噥著。

「你已經不在那個家裡了，把沙發椅弄髒，把桌上的東西都掃到地上又怎麼樣？你得激發你們兩個的熱情！當那個時刻來臨，那一個小時對你們來說根本就不會尷尬，你只會想要一直一直跟他黏在一起而已。一小時不夠，你可以黏兩小時！」TJ非常嚴肅而且認真地指導他迷茫又保守的表哥，一副性愛大師的樣子。「告訴我，小花，有什麼可以讓面癱柯的心激烈跳動，讓他想握拳大喊？是你光著身體躺在大床上，張開腿對他說歡迎光臨的樣子嗎？」

柯蒂斯不曾在床上握拳大喊，傑克也不曾對他說歡迎光臨。「呃......薩馬利亞牧羊人隊？」

「很好，就針對這個。」

「你確定嗎？那聽起來很怪。」

「釋放你內心的野獸！小花！什麼都可以去嘗試！把他當成一匹野馬一樣征服他吧！騎乘很爽的，又不會動到結。」TJ對他眨眨眼。

「別再叫我小花了。」傑克強烈懷疑自己是不是找錯傾訴的對象，因為現在他的腦海裡有非常奇怪的畫面，這讓他有些頭痛。

TJ說得興緻勃勃。他拿起面前的冰咖啡灌了一大口之後摘下墨鏡，然後用手指捏起一塊蘋果派。傑克看著他圓滾滾的臉嚇了一跳，因為他的左眼周圍有半圈烏青。

「老天，TJ，你的眼睛怎麼了？」傑克問。

「都是強尼那個混蛋啦。」TJ漫不經心地回答。

「強尼弄傷你？怎麼會？」

「這件事情有點複雜。」TJ似乎不太想回答。「我沒事啦。」

「看過醫生了嗎？」

「這點小傷不算什麼。」TJ咬了一大口蘋果派，雙頰鼓鼓的。他用叉子戳了戳其他的點心，「強尼真是個混帳Alpha！」

「你們吵架了嗎？」

「我們什麼時候不吵架？」

傑克還想再問什麼，但TJ開始講起他準備投資經營的夜店生意。TJ和強尼總是吵吵鬧鬧的，這是他們倆這些年來習慣的相處方式，但從沒有上升到肢體衝突的部分。只是TJ看起來也沒有因為這樣就顯得鬱鬱寡歡，但那半個黑眼圈看起來的確很嚇人。一群正要離開的女士經過他們的桌子，然後有人又折返回來，站在他們的桌子旁。那位女士大約四十幾歲了，有著精緻的妝容和淡雅的氣味──來自香水，而非腺體，她是個Beta。她彎下腰來。

「不好意思打擾你，不過你受傷了。」那位女士對TJ說，「有人傷害你嗎？是你的Alpha嗎？那看起來像是拳頭造成的。」

傑克知道這位女士把TJ當成是受虐Omega了，畢竟傷痕實在怵目驚心，一個帶著這樣顯而易見的傷的Omega很容易引起大家的注意力。TJ擺出他最人畜無害的可愛笑容，「事實上是手肘啦，這是意外，意外！」

「我剛剛聽到你們在說混帳Alpha，他就是傷害你的人嗎？」女士相當堅持，她的朋友們也圍了過來，「你不用害怕，我們可以幫你報警。」

「妳人真好，不過這真的是意外啦！強尼不是故意的！我沒事！」TJ和傑克盡力安撫這群看起來憂心忡忡的Beta女士們。這些年來人們對於Omega受虐的情況有著越來越深刻的了解，政府也一直鼓勵大家要當個熱心的人，注意周圍的狀況。多看一眼或是多管閒事的問候或許就可以救一個受虐的Omega脫離苦海，自綁架中逃脫。前陣子才發生群眾從一個居心不良的Alpha手中救下一名差點被強行拖上車的Omega的事件。但TJ不是這種情形，他和傑克好不容易才說服這群女士他沒有受到暴力對待，她們離去前看起來依舊有疑慮。

傑克和TJ又聊了一會才離開。一踏出咖啡廳的大門就有兩個人攔住他們，一男一女，一個Beta一個Omega，一個穿著西裝另一個穿著套裝。他們的領子上別著徽章，上頭有一個A和一個O結合在一起的標誌。這是Omega權利部的官員，他們朝傑克和TJ出示了證件。

「我是賽門探員，」男Beta說，他指了一下女Omega，「這是韋斯特探員，我們是權利部探員，接獲民眾的報告，說這裡有一起可能的AO衝突事件。」

兩位探員銳利的眼光射向TJ的半個黑眼圈，TJ不禁往後退了一步，緊緊靠在傑克身上。

「我們需要你跟我們回局裡一趟。」賽門探員說。

韋斯特探員朝往後縮的TJ伸出手，「別怕，親愛的，我們是來幫你的。」

******

TJ滿頭大汗，把他已經說過三遍的事情經過再說一次。強尼沒有打他，他們在打籃球，強尼跳起來準備投籃的時候手肘撞到他的眼睛，是意外，不是故意傷害。賽門探員從頭到尾板著臉，韋斯特探員則是用耐心而理解的表情，看著TJ的眼睛，仔細聽他的一字一句。如果沒有看到剛剛發生的事情，傑克大概會認為韋斯特探員是那種溫柔和氣的Omega。

他們被帶到警局的時候，剛好碰到一個抓狂的Alpha正在大吵大鬧。今天是滿月，Alpha和Omega都會特別躁動，有些不太安分或是自制力比較差的Alpha就會控制不住脾氣和信息素，所以每個月這幾天零零星星的小衝突特別多。所謂的滿月寶寶也是，會衝動的不是只有Alpha而已。

那個被銬進警局的Alpha正在大聲嚷嚷自己的無辜，還有警察如何侵犯他的人權。幫他做筆錄的Beta警官一臉見怪不怪的樣子，跟他說話的語氣完全沒有起伏，對他的抱怨也置之不理。傑克和TJ一踏進警局就引起一屋子警察和犯人的注意力，經過他們的一些員警很紳士地拉了拉自己警帽的帽沿，向他們打招呼，收斂自己的信息素，即使是被逮進警局的，只要羞恥心一習尚存，就會稍微管束一下自己的行為，但那個犯人卻是用不懷好意的眼光盯著TJ。傑克和韋斯特探員已經被標記，他們身上有Alpha的氣息在保護他們，但是TJ沒有，而這種時候Alpha對Omega的氣味又特別敏感。

那個Alpha犯人一臉猥瑣地朝TJ說了一些非常不堪入耳的話。TJ對他比了一根中指，Alpha站起來罵了一連串髒話。韋斯特探員走向他，從她的外套口袋裡抽出一根黑色短棍，用力一甩，那原來是一根大約五十公分的伸縮警棍。她二話不說，朝那個仍在喋喋不休口出惡言的Alpha後背用力打下去。Alpha向後仰發出慘叫，韋斯特探員又往他的肚子打了一下。Alpha哀號的聲音讓人以為在屠宰場殺豬。

「道歉。」韋斯特探員說，然後朝他的腳狠狠抽了一下。

「對不起對不起對不起！」Alpha犯人大喊。

Beta警官只是把目光從他的電腦稍微移到韋斯特探員身上，其他的員警過來把犯人壓回他的椅子上。「韋斯特，差不多就行了，我還得做筆錄呢。」

傑克和TJ像兩頭受到驚嚇的小鹿擠在一起。韋斯特探員轉過來朝他們露出甜美的笑容，「我們到那邊去吧。」

他們現在在偵訊室裡，聽TJ說他這個傷是怎麼來的。TJ說到第四次的時候已經嚇壞了，很擔心他們會去找強尼的麻煩。這是權利部官員，他們有權主動介入所謂的AO衝突事件，對AO伴侶進行處置。他們可以決定這個Omega是否需要緊急庇護或是這個Alpha是否要被扔進牢裡。沒有人想引起權利部注意的，特別是Alpha們。

「Omega們會傾向維護自己的Alpha，就算他們沒有連結也一樣。」賽門探員說，他的眼神讓TJ往傑克的方向靠過去，「我曾經有個案例，一個Omega在婚前不斷受到她的Alpha的不當對待，一個黑眼圈，一顆被打斷的牙齒，手腕上的瘀青，我桌上的檔案夾堆成小山，她仍然一次又一次回到他的身邊，對我們撒謊掩護他。我們逮捕過Alpha，強迫他接受治療，不允許他和任何Omega結婚。刑期結束之後他就帶著那個Omega跑了，到處躲躲藏藏，上了通緝名單，沒有經過申請和允許就標記了那個Omega。我最近一次看到那個Omega，她躺在醫院的加護病房裡，因為這個Alpha決定只給她黑眼圈是不夠的。他們的三個孩子又髒又瘦地在一間破屋子裡被我們找到。我們強制為Omega動手術去除他們的連結，那個Alpha仍然在逃，不曉得又要傷害誰了。我每天都看到這種事情發生，我不希望你也是其中一個。」

「強尼不是那樣的人，那是意外！」TJ拍著桌子站起來，他聽起來快哭了。傑克摸摸他的手，那肉呼呼的手現在冰涼得嚇人。

「我們會查明的。」賽門探員往TJ面前放了一張紙和一隻鋼筆。「強尼的姓名，工作地點，連絡電話。還有那天在籃球場的有哪些人，給我幾個名字和電話號碼。」

TJ顫抖著寫下來，「你們不會傷害強尼吧？像剛剛那樣拿棍子打他？」

「不會，」賽門探員收起那張紙，「除非他真正傷害了你。」接著他和韋斯特探員就出去了。

TJ和傑克坐立不安。等待的途中有一個Alpha員警端了兩杯洋甘菊花茶和一盤小點心進來給他們，並且為了警局裡的一團混亂而向他們道歉。傑克則是在警察的監看之下打了個電話給柯蒂斯。柯蒂斯很緊張，想立刻趕過來，傑克說服他不用著急，只是可能要先幫強尼找個律師。傑克自己心裡也很害怕，權利部的執法相當鐵血無情，他相信強尼沒有故意傷害TJ，但不知道這兩個孩子氣又幼稚的人會不會再搞出什麼害他們惹上麻煩的事情。

或更糟的是，被拆散，強尼留下紀錄，永遠不被允許擁有自己的Omega。

等到警員離開之後，TJ抓著傑克的手，「我可以打電話給老媽，請她幫忙和權利部說一下嗎？叫他們別為難強尼。打給老爸行嗎？總得賣個面子給前任總統吧？」

「現任總統都不能干預司法了，前任總統和外交部長更不行。」傑克說。

TJ站起來，急得走來走去。「那打給巴基呢？他是權利部的高級官員，或史蒂夫！一個現役將軍面子夠大了吧！」

「他們不能也不會管這個事的。」傑克拉住TJ，要他坐下來，「冷靜一點，說出實話就可以了，我也已經告訴柯蒂斯讓他找律師了，沒事的。」

大約一個小時之後，賽門和韋斯特回來了，強尼也和他們一起。賽門探員看起來不太高興，強尼則是......一團糟。如果TJ的半個黑眼圈已經夠慘了，那強尼根本就是災難。他有一個又大又黑的烏青蓋著右眼，嘴角破了，鼻子是紅腫的。他是個活潑開朗的小夥子，渾身散發歡樂的熱度，就像是夏天晚上的海灘營火一樣，燃燒著熊熊活力，混合著微鹹的海風、烤焦的棉花糖、劈啪作響燃燒中的木柴，還有派對的氣息。不過他現在看起來和垃圾四散一地滿目瘡痍的海灘相比沒有好上多少。傑克的第一個反應是權利部的人下手也太狠了，不過賽門探員交叉雙臂站在TJ面前。

「我們已經跟強納森史東先生和當天在場的人做過確認，我們知道你的傷的確是個意外。」賽門探員瞇起眼睛，指著強尼，「那這個呢？哈蒙先生？看起來可不像是意外。」

「呃......」TJ一臉尷尬。強尼想開口說話的時候韋斯特探員阻止了他。

「權利部保護的不只是Omega，還有受到Omega傷害的Alpha，雖然這種情況很少見。」韋斯特探員依舊溫柔，但傑克知道TJ要是敢說一句謊話那他們就死定了。這年頭家暴Alpha的Omega雖然少見但也不算稀有，權利部的人同樣不會留情的。「發生什麼事了？」

「因為強尼一直在和史黛拉講話嘛！」TJ忿忿不平，「上個禮拜鮑伯生日的時候他就和史黛拉一直黏在一起，禮拜二潔西請大家吃飯的時候他們也坐在一起講話，昨天打籃球的時後她又出現了！她就一直喔強尼你好厲害喔！強尼你好帥喔！強尼你會不會渴？然後就一直一直拿毛巾拿水給他，好像她就是他的Omega一樣！」

「所以你就毆打了史東先生？」賽門探員問。

強尼想說話，但TJ打斷了他。「後來他就不小心用手肘撞到我的眼睛，我就......很痛啊！我就推他，我說你是不是故意的？你是不是想甩了我然後去跟史黛拉在一起所以故意撞我的眼睛！然後我們就打了起來。」

「你這種指控根本一點道理都沒有！」強尼大聲說，「而且我應該怎麼甩了你？你根本就不承認我是你的Alpha！說我們是什麼開放關係，兩位探員，你們知道什麼是開放關係嗎？不知道對不對？因為我也不知道！」

「好啊，去找史黛拉啊！她比我溫柔比我好看比我香！喜歡她你就去啊！」TJ氣得伸出兩隻手，「賽門探員你們逮捕我吧！把我扔進牢裡去吧！反正我就是沒人要的！他們都說，喔TJ，我們有過一段歡樂時光，但我沒辦法跟你在一起！瑪莉比你好，西恩比你好，阿貓阿狗比你好。反正誰都比我好就對了啦！我還活著幹什麼？把我關起來！」

TJ是可愛的孩子，家人都寵著他，但他的情路一直不是很順利。他總是太早就一頭栽進謊言與錯覺裡，付出全部的愛，卻換來傷害。傑克記得他更小的時候為了愛情總是不顧一切，現在倒是害怕了起來。害怕去愛了之後卻傷痕累累。傑克明白TJ心裡的痛苦，但現在真的不是時候。傑克拉著TJ的袖子要他別再像一輛失控的火車一樣到處亂撞，賽門探員和韋斯特探員看了彼此一眼。

賽門探員正要說話的時候強尼插嘴，「不不不！千萬不要逮捕他！我是自願的！我喜歡被他打！你們不要逮捕他！」

兩位探員動作一致地挑起眉毛。

「你們看看我，這麼健康強壯英俊！完美的Alpha！你們看見我的二頭肌了嗎？」強尼舉起手臂，兩位探員連看都懶得看，「你們再看看他！胖嘟嘟的，還有小肚子，我這樣的人，如果不是我自願的，有可能被他打成這樣嗎？」

「喂！你說誰胖！」TJ抗議著。

「我不介意被他打，他為了史黛拉動手打我，表示他在吃醋，他吃醋就表示他喜歡我！不管他願不願意承認！」

TJ想要說話，強尼要他閉嘴，兩人推來推去的。TJ一直在叫喊不要相信他的話，他才不喜歡他，強尼則是一邊和TJ拉扯一邊說，「長官，我真的不介意這些傷，TJ對我做過的壞事可多了，可是我不介意。如果我不是愛他的話怎麼允許他打我還對我的結做那種事呢？」

TJ扯著強尼衣服的手停了下來，「你剛剛說你什麼我？」

「我說我什麼你？我什麼都沒說。」強尼否認。

「你說你愛他。」傑克提醒他。」

「我才沒有說！」

「你說了。」韋斯特探員作證。

「你愛我？」TJ看起來受到不小的驚嚇。

「等等，你剛剛說他對你的結做了什麼事？」賽門探員問。

「喔那個啊，」強尼突然有點太過雀躍，近乎手舞足蹈，「就是那個Alpha抑制劑啊，注射的那種有沒有？直接打進腺體裡可以讓形成的結快速消下去的注射劑啊！每次我的結形成的時候，TJ就打一點點抑制劑進去，讓結消下去。可是因為只有打一點點，所以等一下就會再度形成，然後再打，再消下去，再形成。」

除了TJ和強尼以外的人都目瞪口呆，傑克總算知道TJ說「算是有」是什麼意思了。

「為什麼要這麽做？」賽門探員問。

「因為那超級爽的啊！」TJ推了推傑克的肩膀，「小花，你回去可以和柯蒂斯試試看！」

「我才不要！」傑克否決他的提議。「我真的不需要知道這種細節但我為強尼的結感到難過，它只是想工作卻被你們這樣捉弄。」

「Alpha的結不是被你們拿來這樣玩的！注射用的抑制劑也是為了緊急狀況才能使用的！」賽門探員的臉都皺在一起，「請愛惜自己的身體！」

「你愛我？是真的嗎？」TJ對賽門探員的話完全不予理會，他瞪著強尼一臉不敢置信，「你不覺我很笨，一無是處，什麼都做不好嗎？他們之前是這樣說我的。」

「他們才笨，你不是他們說的那樣。」強尼嘆了一口氣之後用腫起來的眼睛凝視著TJ，「你很好，比誰都好。」

TJ看著他，吸了吸鼻子，「好啦，你也很好。」

「我想兩位長官應該可以了解這是一個誤會而不是犯罪事件了，對吧？」傑克對兩位探員說，「他們很年輕，很衝動，做事情欠缺考慮，但他們絕對沒有傷害彼此的意思。」

賽門探員和韋斯特探員互看一眼然後說，「好吧，我們判斷這次的事情沒有違法。通常權利部不會介入兩情相悅又不涉及違法問題的AO事件，但如果你們的感情狀態會引發衝突，我希望你們好好解決。我要再次提醒你們，」賽門探員指了指強尼和TJ，兩個人睜大眼睛看著他，「我們負責的是AO衝突事件，那表示如果你們再看到我們就是麻煩大了的時候，我們是你們最不想看見出現在門口的人，記得這一點，記得愛與尊重，好好表現，知道了嗎？」

TJ和強尼併攏雙腿立正站好，「是！長官！」

他們最後做完筆錄，終於踏出警局的時候天都黑了，柯蒂斯和酋長正在警局門口等著。傑克走向他，投入他的懷抱，讓柯蒂斯的氣息環抱著他，感覺心安而放鬆。柯蒂斯緊緊擁著他，把鼻子埋進他的頸間。他不用說，傑克知道他很擔心。他也不用說，柯蒂斯知道他很害怕。柯蒂斯用信息素緩緩安撫傑克。強尼和TJ則是手牽著手跟在後頭。

「你把我打得像豬頭一樣，還害我在全辦公室的人面前被權利部的人帶走。」強尼說。

「對不起，」TJ老老實實道歉，「如果你不想再見到我，我也可以理解。」

「別說傻話了。」強尼搓搓TJ的臉，「我想要我們的關係，嗯，關起來，你懂我的意思嗎？沒有別人，只有你跟我。我不是你之前那些垃圾Alpha，給我一個機會。」

「沒有別人，只有你跟我。」

「只有你跟我。」

他們相視而笑。今天他們沒有解決傑克的問題，卻解決了TJ的，這也是一項很棒的收穫。

強尼轉過來看到柯蒂斯的酋長之後吹了一個口哨，「天啊，多美的車。可以讓我開看看嗎？」

「不可以。」柯蒂斯很快拒絕他。

「那我呢？可以給我開嗎？拜託啦！」TJ不停晃著柯蒂斯的手臂。

柯蒂斯把他甩開，「那就更不可能了，想都別想！」

「那為了補償我們，你要請客！」TJ無理要求說。

「對啊！要請客！」強尼附和他。

「請客！請客！請客！」他們倆鬧了起來。

傑克為他們的厚臉皮感到佩服，他看見柯蒂斯嚴肅的臉上有一絲微笑，然後把大家都趕上車。

5\. 激情時刻

上個禮拜那件突發狀況大概可以列進傑克人生中最糗時刻的第一名，偏偏唯一的目擊者是柯蒂斯，那令糗度加倍翻漲。上個禮拜是基利波國家杯足球賽的冠軍決賽期，薩馬利亞牧羊人隊去年的戰績不佳，勉強擠進季後賽就被淘汰了，今年卻氣勢如虹地打進冠軍決賽。柯蒂斯雖然仍忙著BOT的事情，但只要牧羊人隊出賽他就會早一點回家，端著晚餐看球賽轉播。傑克對足球沒有太大興趣，但他知道柯蒂斯很喜歡。

那天晚上本應是他這次熱潮期的最後一天。他在家裡懶洋洋地躺了一整天，飯也不想吃，就只有喝喝水，沖個澡，吃點藥片緩和一下那又脹又痛的不舒服感。現在已經有藥效溫和又沒太大副作用的藥物可以幫助Omega度過這三天最讓人困擾的日子，有些強效抑制劑還能夠讓Omega繼續日常活動和工作，不用像從前一樣，只要熱潮期一到，除了關在密不透風的房間裡等著Alpha關愛之外哪裡也不能去，而沒有Alpha的Omega只能難堪而無助地自己對抗強大的原始欲望。傑克原本都使用強效抑制劑的，但他們想要孩子的話不能用這樣重的藥，一切自然一點。這次的熱潮期他感覺特別不舒服，全身都軟綿綿地發燙著，整天只想睡覺勝過做愛。那天是第三天了，理論上來說傑克第二天早上起來就會恢復乾爽冷靜。但他現在只是頭昏腦脹的，身體也比之前燙。他本來以為睡一覺就會好的。

柯蒂斯到家的時候傑克在睡覺，Alpha的氣息令他慢慢醒過來。柯蒂斯昨天和前天都沒辦法好好盡他身為Alpha的義務，因為傑克一直在睡覺，或者昏昏沉沉的，對做愛並不熱衷。熱潮期有時候會這樣的，身體不健康的時候就不會發作地太過激烈，以免孕育不健康的孩子。柯蒂斯回來之後先到臥房裡看看傑克，摸摸他的額頭，輕輕落下一吻，確認傑克仍在熟睡之後就出去了。沒多久，他的書房響起了電視轉播球賽的聲音。

傑克迷迷糊糊下了床，空中殘留著柯蒂斯的氣味，他很渴望，渴望Alpha的擁抱，渴望他的愛。他搖搖晃晃地走著，想要如TJ講的，釋放心中的野獸。柯蒂斯正在為牧羊人隊加油。他會帶著興奮的神情，握拳歡呼，傑克確定這就是TJ說過的那個時刻。

他一邊走向書房，一邊回想書房的擺設，想要快速挑選一個可以讓他們燃起激情火焰的地點。沙發不錯，地毯有點髒，寬大的桌子也很好，但上面擺太多東西了。他們當然可以把所有的東西都掃到地上然後在那張柚木辦公桌上瘋狂做愛。他想要孩子，柯蒂斯的孩子。他們已經試了好幾次卻沒有成功，那一小時仍然和尷尬相伴而來，這讓他感覺有些挫敗。

「寶寶！我的基金會！」傑克不知道自己為什麼要大喊，但這是他現在最想要的兩樣東西。不，他現在最想要的應該是柯蒂斯那雄壯威武的......小柯蒂斯，想到這裡他就嗤嗤嗤地笑了起來。傑克想幸好沒有人看到他這樣，不然可能會以為他喝醉了。熱潮期真的很煩人。

他終於來到柯蒂斯的書房門前。他要想個很棒的台詞來引誘柯蒂斯，讓柯蒂斯一聽就獸性大發，把他撲倒在沙發椅或地毯上。不，地毯太髒了。他轉了門把之後用力把門推開，他大喊，「歡迎光臨！」

手上拿著一瓶啤酒的柯蒂斯一臉錯愕地看著傑克，之後他放下酒瓶，「嘿傑克，怎麼起來了？」

柯蒂斯看起來並沒有受到誘惑，傑克失望地垂下肩膀。接著他想到他應該躺下來才對，但是要躺在哪裡？地毯？不要。桌子？對！那張辦公桌！傑克看著那張柚木材質的實木辦公桌，太多東西擺在上頭了，他怎麼躺上去？把東西都掃到地上吧！他聽到TJ這樣講，於是他就這麽做了，柯蒂斯的東西，包括一座精美的骨董檯燈全都劈哩啪啦地摔到地上。柯蒂斯朝他走來，傑克試著坐到桌子上，但沒有力氣。他的頭很昏，地板在搖晃。屁股一滑讓他跌坐到桌子下。

「傑克？你還好嗎？」柯蒂斯看起來相當擔憂，但仍然沒有一點獸性大發的樣子。TJ說他應該要把柯蒂斯當成一匹野馬征服，忘情地喊著他的名字，於是他伸手去推Alpha。柯蒂斯紋風不動，憂心的表情開始轉為疑惑。

「你是一匹馬！」傑克說。他繼續徒勞無功地推柯蒂斯，希望他能陪合一點，他不躺下的話傑克怎麼騎他？

柯蒂斯皺著眉頭，摸摸傑克的腦袋，「好好好，我是一匹馬。」

「我不是小花！」

「好，你不是。」柯蒂斯靠近聞了聞，「傑克，你的味道有點不對。覺得哪裡不舒服嗎？」

「牧羊人加油！」傑克想這應該最能燃起柯蒂斯的激情。

柯蒂斯只是歪著頭，「什麼？」

「玻璃窗！」傑克指著窗戶，「用力操我！」

柯蒂斯看起來相當驚訝。後來柯蒂斯告訴傑克這是他第一次聽到傑克說這樣粗魯的話所以嚇了一跳。

傑克砰的一聲倒在地毯上。地毯很髒，但他管不了那麼多了，柯蒂斯要是現在獸性大發的話就來吧他不介意，但他很想睡覺，而柯蒂斯的雙腿間很平靜。昏過去之前他聽到柯蒂斯相當焦急地打電話叫救護車。

他在醫院醒過來的時候，除了柯蒂斯在他身邊之外，還有一位戴著眼鏡的Beta醫生，和一位護理人員。他們向傑克解釋，傑克這幾天特別嚴重的熱潮期症狀，其實是因為他真的生病了。他過去沒有經歷過不服用藥物輔助的熱潮期，所以分不出來真正的熱潮期發熱和伴隨生病發燒的熱有何不同，兩者加在一起令他的症狀嚴重到開始胡言亂語，打亂了他的生理節奏和氣味。柯蒂斯事後向傑克描述他在當時說過的話，然後問他歡迎光臨是什麼意思？

傑克告訴他那句話應該要配合躺在床上並且張開雙腿的姿勢。柯蒂斯愣了一下之後大笑出來。

傑克用棉被蓋住腦袋，心想他等一下就要穿著醫院的拖鞋和病人服一路逃到非洲去再也不回來。他在醫院躺了一天。儘管他說不用，但柯蒂斯乾脆請了假，坐在床邊陪著他。他抱著筆記型電腦做事，不時伸出手去摸摸傑克的手腕和額頭。最容易受孕的熱潮期就這樣錯過了，讓傑克感到可惜。他看著柯蒂斯專注在工作上的側臉，有著堅毅而緊繃的線條。那些線條延伸組合成一張嚴肅、拘謹，但絕對可靠的臉。有時候傑克會在突然回頭的時候發現他正在凝視著他，那張臉的線條變得柔和不再剛硬。他真想知道在那一小時裡柯蒂斯在想些什麼，當他這麼專心致力於盯著傑克的臉看的時候，他又看到了什麼。

柯蒂斯或許感覺到傑克在觀察他，所以轉過頭來，「怎麼了？需要什麼嗎？想喝水嗎？」

需要你。需要你的擁抱，你的親吻。「我有點渴。」

柯蒂斯放下電腦，幫傑克倒了一點水，然後扶著他坐起來。柯蒂斯這麼強壯高大，他的手掌那麼厚實，彷彿可以把傑克輕易捏碎，但他的動作卻是那麼輕。柯蒂斯有著和他粗曠的外型不相符的溫柔舉動，那並不常出現，只有特別的人事物能召喚出來。就像他清洗維修酋長的時候，就像他為傑克削蘋果的時候，就像他把手放在傑克身上的時候。

儘管傑克並沒有虛弱到連杯子都拿不起來，但他還是讓柯蒂斯餵他喝水。傑克並不是傳統嬌弱柔美，依附著Alpha而活的那種Omega，事實上，這種在過去會被視為珍貴的Omega特質，隨著時代的推移，已經慢慢被遺忘了，有的時候，這樣的特質甚至還會成為笑柄。但此刻被柯蒂斯照顧的感覺很好，傑克想他不如就藉此享受一次，畢竟這是他的特權。柯蒂斯不會為其他Omega做早餐，不會充滿耐心地一口一口餵其他Omega喝湯，不會把其他Omega小心翼翼地放在心上。只有傑克。

但他對傑克有過什麼想像？和傑克一起生活一年之後，他會感到失望嗎？傑克讓他失望過一次，就是他說還不想有孩子的時候，而現在，他又沒辦法順利給他一個。

「你不開心。」柯蒂斯說。他把杯子放到桌上之後伸手貼在傑克的臉上，傑克抓著他的手。

「你喜歡我嗎？柯蒂斯？」傑克問。

柯蒂斯看著他，「當我打寫求婚信給你的時候，我召開了一次一級主管會議，我要大家幫我集思廣益，想出一封求婚信來。我照著草稿抄寫了六次，我等你的回信就像沙漠等待下雨。所以，你說我喜不喜歡你？」

「這樣看起來，你的一級主管裡大概每個人的作文成績都很差。」傑克輕笑。

「他們出了很多主意，從網路上抄抄寫寫拚了一封華麗無比的求婚信。不過我想，」柯蒂斯舉起傑克的手在上頭輕輕一吻，「求婚就像是我問你一個問題，那是一個簡單的問題，只需要一個簡單的答案。那一點也不複雜，求婚信也應該是。」

「所以你是喜歡我的。」

「比喜歡還要更多。」

傑克閉上眼睛，把臉頰靠在柯蒂斯的手心裡，讓手掌溫暖他。柯蒂斯坐到他的病床上，捧著他的臉開始親吻他。先是嘴唇，接著是他的臉頰，他的耳朵，然後是他的脖子，柯蒂斯輕舔他的腺體時讓他輕聲喘息著。

「可以嗎？」柯蒂斯問。

這裡是醫院，病房外有人走來走去，隨時會有人進來，這不是適當的場所。對過去的傑克來說，除了臥房以外哪裡都不是適當的場所。但他只是輕輕點頭，「可以，當然可以。」

柯蒂斯把手伸進他的病人服裡的時候傑克必須把臉埋進柯蒂斯的頸間才不會讓呻吟洩漏出來。柯蒂斯開始讓他的唇往下脖子以下遊走，傑克緊緊抓著他的衣服。

一陣輕快的敲門聲讓他們倆同時彈了起來。柯蒂斯飛速離開傑克的床鋪，而傑克立刻整理好自己的病人服和頭髮。TJ和賽巴斯欽開了門走進來。

「小花，我們來看你了。」拎著一束花的TJ說，「喔柯蒂斯你也在這裡！」

6\. 夏日與冬夜

發燒事件的始作俑者TJ──傑克認為就是他講的那堆話害他出糗的──在聽傑克說完前因後果之後點點頭表示這是一個好的開始，傑克想他和TJ在關於「好」的定義上大概有不同的認知。賽巴斯欽則是一邊笑一邊拿出記事本記下來，然後問他可不可以把這個梗用在他的新故事上。傑克注意到賽巴斯欽看起來有點不一樣，表情比較柔和？皮膚比較有光澤？傑克也說不上來。但他的氣色很好，因為他們快要跟麥可法斯賓達談成新戲的合約了，TJ強迫他一定要把他介紹給他。傑克必須提醒他，他和強尼現在是關起來而非開放的關係了。

同樣的事情，他想巴基應該會比較有同情心，沒想到他的表哥是所有人裡笑得最大聲的。

「天啊，這是我最近聽過最好笑的事情。」巴基笑得眼睛都彎起來了，「我回去一定要告訴史蒂夫。」

他們正坐在一家餐廳裡，傑克已經出院了才約巴基出來吃午餐。身為權利部的高級官員，巴基總是很忙，之前他就為了一項專門販賣Omega的跨國人蛇集團案子和國際刑警合作，因此沒有出席賽巴斯欽的舞台劇首演。現在他開始休假，空閒時間比較多了，因為他的肚子已經大起來了，懷孕的氣息相當明顯，進入所謂「Omega最大」的時期。這時候的他只要一踏上公車，車上一半的人都會起立讓座給他。人們會對他微笑，回應他身上散發出溫暖而愉悅的氣味。只要他一表現出需要幫助的樣子，不管是Alpha Beta或是Omega都會立刻過來伸出援手。他們剛剛還獲得了免費的甜點招待。

巴基胃口很好，他現在需要大量的營養。這是他和史蒂夫的第五個孩子，而他們在一起十七年了。他們的第一個孩子詹姆斯今年已經十五歲，是個帥氣安靜、是縮小版史蒂夫的Alpha。第二個孩子是十三歲的喬瑟夫，有著爽朗的笑和明亮的大眼睛，今年才剛分化成Alpha，正在讀Alpha成長班，學習如何當一個好Alpha。在喬瑟夫出生後，巴基曾經在戰場上被俘虜過一段時間，才被史蒂夫深入虎穴救了回來。或許就是因為他們曾經嘗過失去的滋味，現在這兩個孩子特別穩重，相較之下，兩個七歲的雙胞胎就調皮多了。現在羅傑斯家又有新成員要報到。

幾年前傑克曾到巴基和史蒂夫的家作客，被屋裡兵荒馬亂的狀態所震攝。小孩的玩具到處都是、雙胞胎裡的弟弟正在畫畫，但他畫在狗的身上。沒錯，巴基和史蒂夫他們竟然有辦法在滿屋子都是小孩的狀態之下養寵物，還養了不只一條而是三條狗。喬瑟夫把卡通音量調得震天價響，牆上能找到小孩的塗鴉。其中一隻狗正在吃某人的數學作業。雙胞胎裡的姊姊，包著尿布，像隻小鴨子一樣搖搖晃晃地朝他走來「

「叔叔，便便。」姊姊說。

「妳的意思是妳想便便嗎？」傑克有些慌亂地從沙發站起來，「我帶妳去......」

「便便。」姊姊又強調了一次。傑克聞到一股臭味從她的鴨屁股傳來。

「喔.....妳的意思是妳已經......巴基！」

史蒂夫過來，一手撈起他的女兒，在她的臉上親了一下，「我來吧。」

一個在戰場上指揮千軍萬馬的人面對自己的孩子可以這麽溫柔永遠讓傑克感到訝異。

史蒂夫和巴基剛從超市扛了一大堆日用品雜貨回家，然後用吼的指揮孩子們把東西放到儲藏室去，吃飯的時候為了讓每個小孩都乖乖吃飯根本就像是打仗一樣累人。只有詹姆斯乖一點，至少他不吵不鬧，反而是在史蒂夫幫女兒換尿布還有拯救被塗得像個調色板的狗狗時為巴基整理那一堆雜物，殷勤地替傑克倒水和拉開餐桌前的椅子，表現得像個小大人一樣。傑克最後是落荒而逃的。

「為什麼要生那麼多？」傑克在知道巴基又懷孕之後曾經問他。

「史蒂夫是孤兒，你知道嗎？爸爸在他出生前就死了，母親在他十五歲的時候也撒手人寰，他沒有兄弟姊妹和親戚，他的臭脾氣又讓他交不到什麼朋友，他只有我。」巴基聳聳肩，「他想要有自己的家庭，大家庭，我也想要。」

「好辛苦。」

「的確，但這是我想要的生活。」

巴基不是那種生了孩子之後就把一切生活和時間都貢獻給家庭的Omega，他也從來就不是花朵一般的Omega。在被俘虜之前，他是陸軍中士，隸屬在史蒂夫帶領的特種部隊裡。獲救之後他就從軍隊裡退了下來，轉而進入權利部工作。權利部大多數的探員是Beta，接著是Alpha，Omega也可以申請報考，但一定要是被標記過的。有連結的Omega比較能夠抵擋Alpha的惡意信息素攻擊，沒有被標記過的Omega相較之下會比較脆弱。工作的時候，巴基和其他的權利部探員一樣，強悍，冰冷。無論在戰場或是街頭，他都要面對最直接的惡意和衝突。他的氣味是冷咧清淡的，就像是十二月最嚴寒的冰雪，最寒冷的冬夜，即便寒風刺骨，大雪紛飛，都不能阻止他前進，用他的堅強和絕不手軟粉碎每一個挑戰。但面對史蒂夫和那群孩子的時候，他是蝴蝶飛舞的春日，他會在史蒂夫的懷裡大笑，會溫柔地哄著孩子。如果這樣的生活就是他們想要的那很棒，曾經他們一起走過的路佈滿荊棘，現在他們值得擁有全世界的幸福。他是巴基，在傑克眼裡幾乎無所不能。

他和史蒂夫的一個小時肯定也不尷尬。

「我們會聊天，什麼都聊。工作啦、同事啦、孩子們。有一次還一起玩手機遊戲。」巴基切下一大塊牛排塞進嘴裡，嚼得津津有味的。

「你們有那麼多事可以聊的？」

「我們認識彼此一輩子了，傑克，我們看過彼此最醜的時候，」巴基停頓了一下，「或最黑暗的那一面。」

巴基獲救之後接受過一段時間的心理治療，他的Alpha 史蒂夫總是陪著他。那時候，傑克和蜜雪兒都幫忙照顧過詹姆斯和喬瑟夫。史蒂夫是傑克見過最堅強剛硬的男人，早期艱困的成長歷程，數十年的軍旅生活，把他打磨成一塊堅不可摧的磐石。他聞起來令人聯想到炎炎夏日的陽光，讓人不可直視，無法逃避。他是絢麗的國慶煙火，也是戰場上迸裂的火光與煙硝，爆炸傳來的熱浪，直衝天際的火焰。巴基唯一見過他展現出脆弱的一面是在他以為自己失去巴基的時候，他來接孩子們，沒有進屋去，站在黑暗的花園中，很快地向傑克解釋巴基在戰場上失蹤的消息。傑克透過微弱的月光才看到史蒂夫在安靜地流淚，他和孩子們抱在一起哭泣的樣子讓傑克至今想起來依舊心痛。當他發現巴基還活著，準備出發去救他的時候，他渾身散發出尖銳的氣息讓傑克恐懼得後退。史蒂夫把下顎繃得很緊，眼神冷得嚇人，傑克害怕那時候的史蒂夫，因為他展現出任何一個擋在他和巴基中間的人，不管是誰，他都會直接輾過去的決心。

「你們在彼此面前毫無隱瞞。」傑克說。他不確定自己和柯蒂斯之間有沒有這樣的信任。畢竟在他們尚稱年幼的婚姻之前，他們也才短暫交往過一段時間而已。

「我覺得你太急了。」吹打巴基的寒風一瞬間散去，「你們還那麼年輕，才剛開始嘗試，以後就會找到適合自己的相處方式的。」

「希望他不會開始感到厭煩。」

巴基笑了笑，「你對自己太沒有信心了吧，他在婚禮上看你的樣子，是如此迫切地想要擁有你。順其自然好嗎？你們會沒事的。」

順其自然，這是經驗最豐富的巴基給他唯一的忠告。傑克不知道怎麼樣才能順其自然。他出院之後，柯蒂斯說要他好好休息，他自己的工作也很忙。一個禮拜了，他們還沒有再試一次。傑克開始覺得自己要欲求不滿了。

巴基送他回家以前，先去接孩子們。巴基開一輛足球媽媽的休旅車，後座還有兩個兒童安全座椅。只不過車上配有一般的足球媽媽不會配置的警用無線電，即使在休假中，巴基也還是讓無線電開著，聽無線電哇啦哇啦地用代號和術語溝通勤務。

他們先去接男孩子們。喬瑟夫一上車就對傑克說，「叔叔，您今日依舊美麗，即使月亮在您面前也相形失色。」

傑克驚訝地轉過去看他，「你在學校都學了什麼啊？」

「老師說一個好的Alpha要不吝惜讚美Omega。」喬瑟夫一本正經地說。

巴基和傑克看著他笑了，「以後我恐怕要幫兒子處理很多感情糾紛了。」

詹姆斯則是依舊安靜，只簡單地說一下今天在學校上了什麼課，然後突然宣布他高中畢業以後要去讀軍校。

「那也是三年後的事情，再說吧，何況我和你父親比較希望你去念大學。」巴基一邊開車一邊說。他一坐上駕駛座，那個突起的肚子就很明顯。巴基常常會不經意地摸摸肚子，和寶寶說說話。

「爸爸，保家衛國是一個Alpha應盡的責任，我想和老爸一樣。」詹姆斯堅持。

「你才十五歲，現在就決定不會太早了嗎？」巴基耐著性子說。

「這是我的決定。」詹姆斯說，語氣裡的固執和他父親史蒂夫一模一樣。

「可是你的成績一定可以申請到基利波最好的大學的，別這麽急著下決定。」傑克說。

他從後照鏡裡看見詹姆斯看著他，有點臉紅。「既然叔叔這麽說，我會再考慮的。」

「喂你這小子，我說的話就這是我的決定，叔叔說的話就我會再考慮的，差太多的吧。」巴基抗議道。

「爸！」詹姆斯的臉更紅了。傑克想到詹姆斯從小見到他就會表現出超乎他年齡的拘謹和禮貌，努力當個乖孩子讓傑克開心，吃飯的時候為他倒茶遞水，下車的時候還會扶著他。在他和柯蒂斯的婚禮上詹姆斯還紅了眼眶。雖然這麽小就失戀了很可憐但這樣青澀的感覺還是挺可愛的。

他們準備轉去幼兒園接雙胞胎的時候，無線電裡的聯絡員突然緊急遞通報一件AO衝突事件。一個Alpha挾持了Omega在逃中，原本正在講話的男孩子們安靜下來，讓巴基聽無線電的內容。嫌犯的銀色轎車往十五街的方向逃逸，聯絡員要附近的員警和權利部探員前往支援。

「爸爸，我們在十七街！」喬瑟夫看著車窗外往外滑過的路牌說。

巴基拿起無線電，「這裡是權利部探員羅傑斯，編號384550，我在十七街，我會趕過去。」

「收到，其他的支援立刻趕到。」

巴基開始加速。雖然已經繫上安全帶但傑克還是緊抓著車門上的握把。

他們轉進十五街，現在是將近下班交通繁忙的時間，路上車很多，巴基按著喇叭在車陣中穿梭。他們很快看見聯絡員提到的那輛車子。那個Alpha和Omega在車裡拉扯，車子在路上橫衝直撞，甚至直接擦撞經過的車輛。突然他來個急轉彎，把車子彎進旁邊的巷子，巴基也跟上去。他用另一個足球媽媽不會裝在車上的裝備──廣播器，向那輛車子下最後通牒。

「前面那輛銀色轎車，立刻停下來！」巴基用廣播器說。

銀色轎車沒有理會，鑽進另一個巷子，越開越快。無線電仍然哇啦哇啦地請求支援，巴基步步逼近，有好幾次他們差點撞到路人或是其他車輛，但那都沒有讓銀色轎車和巴基停下來。他們現在時速已經超過法定上限好多了。兩輛車離開小巷子，開在比較寬敞的大馬路上。

詹姆斯在後座一直在滑手機查看地圖，「爸爸，我想他是要上三號公路，往東再開五哩就到了。」

「混帳東西。」巴基緊握方向盤，直視著前方。他現在只想抓住那個狂徒，彷彿忘了自己肚子裡還有一個孩子。傑克有點擔心寶寶，但在座位上東搖西晃的他也幫不了忙。

「現在就給我停下來！」巴基又用廣播器大叫。

對方回應了他。從他的窗邊伸出一隻手，手上拿著一把手槍。他朝著巴基的車子開槍，巨大的槍聲和打在擋風玻璃的子彈與火花也掩蓋不了傑克的大叫。

於是傑克又發現一個足球媽媽不會裝在車上的配備，防彈擋風玻璃。他回過頭去看看孩子們，羅傑斯家的男孩們都相當鎮定。詹姆斯從不知道什麼地方拿出一把手槍遞給巴基，但巴基搖搖頭，「不行，路上太多人了，他車上也有人質。」

「我可以射他的輪胎！我會射中的！」詹姆斯說。

「我不能讓你伸出車外，太危險了，不行！」彷彿要映證巴基的話，對方又朝他們射了好幾槍。傑克再次大叫，同時再次發現他是這車裡唯一嚇得尖叫的人。

「坐好了！小花！」巴基把油門踩到底了。

「不要叫我小花！」傑克吼著。

喬瑟夫拍拍巴基的座位，「國防部就快到了！」

巴基用無線電回報對方攜帶武器，相當危險。遠方傳來一陣又一陣刺耳的鳴笛，一大群的警車正往這個方向過來。巴基的車子和對方越來越接近，他撞上他，但又被對方拉開距離。

巴基撥打手機等了一會，「史蒂夫，剛剛有個混帳東西朝著你的Omega和小孩開槍，他就要經過你上班的大樓了。如果無法讓他停下來他就要上公路了，我打算直接去撞他。」

傑克不敢相信，他開的是休旅車不是裝甲車！

「誰在車上？」史蒂夫的聲音傳來，他聽起來像在跑步。

「男孩子們和傑克。」

「平民和孩子，還有你肚子裡那個，不行，探員，你不可以這麽做。」

「他要逃走了。」對方撞上一輛計程車，倒楣的計程車被撞到路邊去，行人尖叫著跑開。

「我馬上到。」史蒂夫說完就掛上電話。

越來越多車子加入追逐的行列。傑克緊握著把手，手心都是汗。他的頭很暈，有點想吐。他聽到一陣轟隆隆的噪音，從車窗往上一看，新聞台的直升機在上空徘徊。飛車追逐這種戲碼電視台最喜歡跟了。他們可以從對方的後車窗看見那個Alpha用力往Omega臉上揍了一拳，還拿槍抵在她的頭上。Omega張著嘴朝他大吼。他們就快上公路了。

銀色轎車在衝過一個十字路口的時候被一輛疾駛而來的警用裝甲車撞上。裝甲車撞上車尾，讓那輛轎車在馬路中央打轉了好幾圈，最後失控撞上路邊的電線杆。巴基的車和裝甲車同時停在那輛車子旁，巴基用無線電呼叫醫療支援之後就拿著槍下車，史蒂夫則是從裝甲車上跳下來。閃耀著警示燈的警車把他們團團圍住，史蒂夫從冒煙的車子裡把那個Alpha拖下來，其他趕到的警察則是急忙救出那位受困的Omega。

史蒂夫往那個還清醒著的Alpha臉上用力揍了一拳，「這是為了你朝我的家人開槍。」

傑克和孩子們下車，史蒂夫和巴基把Alpha交給其他員警之後站到一邊。史蒂夫把手放在巴基的肚子上，「小傢伙還好嗎？」

巴基摸摸肚子，「她很興奮，踢了我幾下。」

「你還好嗎？」

「好可怕。」巴基一臉受到驚嚇的樣子，史蒂夫把他抱到懷裡。傑克很想提醒他別演了，剛剛打算直接撞上去的人是你耶！

安慰完這個，史蒂夫轉向男孩子們，他摸摸他們的腦袋，「你們還好嗎？」

詹姆斯點點頭，喬瑟夫則是閃到一旁，「拜託喔，爸爸，好多人在看耶，我不是小孩子了。」

巴基翻了一個白眼，「自從他分化為Alpha之後每天要講這句話一百次。」

「巴基，快送傑克去找柯蒂斯吧，」史蒂夫同情地看著傑克，詹姆斯也在一旁一臉擔憂的樣子，「他看起來嚇壞了。」

沒錯，羅傑斯將軍，我嚇壞了。傑克抓著車子，希望他們不要發現自己的腳在抖。他勉強擠出一個微笑，「我才沒有嚇壞。」

7\. 美妙時刻

巴基把車子停在柯蒂斯公司門口的時候，柯蒂斯已經在那裡等了。詹姆斯先跳下車，為傑克開車門，扶他下車，柯蒂斯立刻迎上來，把傑克攬在他的懷裡。

「毫髮無傷給你送回來啦。」巴基等傷心看著柯蒂斯和傑克的詹姆斯上車之後揮揮手就離開了。

「你還好吧？有沒有受傷？」柯蒂斯抓著傑克的手臂問。

「是的，我想我受傷了，」傑克看到柯蒂斯的臉色變得陰沉而嚇人，「受傷的是我的自尊，即使是小孩子都比我鎮定。」

柯蒂斯終於放鬆了點。「他們畢竟是將軍和探員的孩子。」

柯蒂斯帶傑克回他的辦公室，一路上他受到不少注目禮。就像所有八卦大會的開場一樣，人們看著他，表情驚訝，接著在身後竊竊私語。如果傑克尚未和柯蒂斯結婚，這樣的騷動他可以理解，但他和柯蒂斯已經結婚一年多了。

這是傑克第一次踏進柯蒂斯的辦公室。像他這樣等級的公司老闆、CEO，一間豪華寬敞的辦公室就和名車及柔美甜蜜──而且還不只一位──的Omega一樣是基本配備。柯蒂斯的辦公室雖然位在辦公大樓最頂層，但卻沒有想像中的大。辦公室有明亮的採光，還算可以的視野，一整面牆的書，一張大辦公桌和一套沙發椅，僅此而已。比傑克見過的都要簡潔樸素得多。

柯蒂斯的秘書為他們端了兩杯咖啡進來。經過剛剛的瘋狂街頭賽車之後，傑克聞到咖啡濃郁的味道突然覺得有些反胃。他衝進柯蒂斯私人的洗手間裡，把午餐都吐了出來。柯蒂斯一直在他身邊，拍他的背，替他倒水。傑克有點氣自己沒用。

「要去看醫生嗎？」柯蒂斯讓傑克在他的沙發椅上躺下時問。

「不，我想我只是暈車而已。」傑克說。

柯蒂斯摸摸他的額頭，「我想沒多久整間辦公室都會傳說你懷孕了。」

「對不起。」

「為什麼道歉？」

「為了我沒有懷孕。」

柯蒂斯凝視著他，「我的確很想要孩子，但我不希望你太有壓力。」

他還想再說什麼，敲門聲打斷了他們。進來的是艾德加，是柯蒂斯最信任的下屬。他看到傑克躺在那裡的時候原本想出去，但柯蒂斯阻止了他。

「終於見到柯蒂斯的Omega出現在這間辦公室裡，」艾德加敲著手裡拿的一疊文件，「我們差點要以為柯蒂斯的婚禮是一場集體幻覺了。」

所以大家剛剛才會用那種好奇的眼神看著傑克。傑克不知道自己在他們心裡是什麼形象，神秘或是傲慢？

「不能怪你們，斧頭能夠得到蝴蝶的駐足原本就是不可思議的事。」柯蒂斯的語氣有些微的苦澀，「怎麼了？」

「會計部的要跟你報告一筆款項，你得自己看看。」艾德加說。

柯蒂斯對傑克說，「你先在這裡休息，我等一下就回來。有什麼需要就找我的秘書。」

「好。」

柯蒂斯離開之後，傑克起來四處逛逛，柯蒂斯的書櫃引起他的注意力。柯蒂斯說他的學歷不高，所以要多看書來彌補遺憾。他的書櫃整理得相當整齊，一塵不染，書本分門別類排好。大部分是專業書籍，也有不少法律用書。他的書重實用，知識性高，一本小說都沒有。他在最靠近牆邊的地方發現有兩層放的不是書，是唱片。交響樂，歌劇，全是古典樂。他抽出其中一張，發現上面貼了簡單的筆記。

柯蒂斯在家裡從不主動聽音樂，總是傑克播了他就順便聽聽的樣子。這樣看起來他對古典樂的興趣很大，那為什麼在家裡不聽呢？

柯蒂斯回來之後傑克問他，「為什麼在辦公室偷聽古典樂？」

他坐下來，過了一會才開口。「你知道當我把你回覆的求婚信拿到權利部去登記的時候，那個探員是什麼表情嗎？你別開玩笑了的表情。他再三確認這的確是班傑明家族的家徽，這回信是你親手所寫。我可以理解他的震驚，你是班傑明，我什麼都不是。」

「別這樣說你自己。」傑克走過去，在他身邊坐下。

「我只是想要跟你再接近一點而已。」柯蒂斯說，他沒有看傑克。「跟我結婚害你失去基金會，我知道你不開心。你是那麼優秀，現在要跟一個害你失去這麼寶貴東西的無名小卒困在一起，我知道你很委屈。你同意生孩子或許是想填補生活上的空白，我大概可以猜得到。」

傑克很震驚，他不知道柯蒂斯是這樣想的。「基金會對我來說的確很重要，但你勝過那一切。我想生孩子是因為我想要生你的孩子。」

「每次我們......」柯蒂斯想了想，「成結的時候，你總是很彆扭的樣子，似乎希望那一小時快點過去。」

「因為我覺得很尷尬！」傑克覺得這樣說似乎不太對，所以很快更正，「不是因為不想要生孩子，而是兩個人用那樣的姿勢面對面卡在那裡很尷尬。難道你不會這樣覺得嗎？」

「一點也不覺得。」柯蒂斯很快地說，「我看著你想著，你的身體即將孕育我的孩子，我不敢相信這是真的，結婚一年還是不敢相信你是我的。我看著你雙頰泛紅，全世界沒有一件珠寶比你的眼睛還美，這樣的你將要生我的孩子。我想像我們的孩子會是什麼模樣，我希望他或她能夠有你的眼睛，你的唇，我會帶他們去釣魚，去看球賽，教他們開酋長，如果他們想要，他們可以過他們想要的任何生活。那一個小時我不覺得尷尬，我想像我們的未來。」

傑克既感動又心疼。「噢柯蒂斯，你應該告訴我的，我還傻到四處去問該怎麼度過這一小時。」

「剛剛看到電視轉播追車新聞，想到你也在車裡我就很生氣也很害怕，如果失去你我該怎麼辦？和你在一起很像在作夢，我希望這個夢永遠都不要醒。」

「這不是夢，我是真的，我們的生活是真的，我是你的，永遠都是你的。」

傑克伸出他的手，把柯蒂斯抱在懷裡。他的Alpha此刻因為害怕失去他而如此脆弱，這讓傑克難以置信。

柯蒂斯提早下班，帶傑克回家。他們溫柔又安靜地做愛，在歡愉的熱浪中傑克期待那一小時的到來。他知道這一小時要怎麼度過了，他要和柯蒂斯一起計畫他們的未來。他不需要知道其他人是怎麼撐過那一小時的，別人的經驗是屬於他們的，他和柯蒂斯的要由他們一起創造。

柯蒂斯抓著傑克的肩膀，帶著他準備攀上頂峰。傑克任由自己沉浸在被愛的喜悅裡，放聲呻吟，哭喊柯蒂斯的名字。在一片火花四射的煙火中他們一起高潮了。柯蒂斯趴在他身上喘氣，仍不停地親吻著他。一直到他退出傑克的身體他們才想起一件事。

柯蒂斯的結呢？

「恭喜你們，」幫他們做檢查的醫生說，「你懷孕了。所以結才沒有形成，因為不需要啊。」

柯蒂斯把傑克抱在懷裡，他們相擁而泣。傑克不是愛哭的人，柯蒂斯更是那種即使被磚頭砸到腳也不吭一聲的Alpha，但喜悅是比痛苦或悲傷更強大的力量，令他們無法阻止眼淚落下。

******

傑克看著他的肚子一天天大起來，心裡無法形容地滿足。他的寶寶，他和柯蒂斯的寶寶，是在最近一次的尷尬時刻裡產生的。那些尷尬的一小時裡，孕育了屬於他和柯蒂斯的小生命，把他人生的一分一秒都轉變成了美妙時刻。他很感恩，感謝上天讓他這麽幸運又幸福，也感謝自己做了這個決定。

賽巴斯欽比他還要早進入「Omega最大」的時刻，他和TJ到醫院來探望傑克的時候就已經懷孕了，所以傑克才覺得他特別容光煥發。影片順利開拍又即將喜獲麟兒的克里斯非常高興，舉辦了盛大的慶祝派對，只不過這派對到最後儼然成了麥可法斯賓達粉絲見面會。傑克和賽巴斯欽現在一起出門的時候簡直就是女王出巡，要是再加上巴基他們大概就能統治世界，不過巴基已經早他們一步卸貨了，是個活力充沛的小女孩，有巴基的眼睛和史蒂夫的鼻梁。可以預見的是，羅傑斯一家又更吵了。就和TJ和強尼一樣，他們依舊吵吵鬧鬧，但很小心地不要引來賽門探員。最近他們模模糊糊地談起結婚和標記的事情，接著很快又模模糊糊地含混過去，但傑克相信總有一天會看見他們倆一起踏入詩列許教堂的。

柯蒂斯公司的BOT案順利敲定。他們公司辦了一個慶祝派對，邀請所有的投資人和公司員工一起參與。傑克主辦了這個派對，他知道怎麼樣讓派對熱鬧有趣，他知道基利波每一個有錢人的喜好，該上哪一些酒，該演奏什麼音樂，該準備什麼小點心，他全都知道。他知道怎麼讓那些富豪們掏出錢來投資一樁很有遠見的標案，他知道怎麼讓每個人開心。他或許失去基金會的工作，但仍有地方讓他一展長才。現在的他最大的目標是生下寶寶，和柯蒂斯一起好好帶他長大，或許再多生幾個寶寶。將來如果有其他的機會，他或許會去試試，也或許就這樣甘於享受家庭生活。誰知道呢？生活從來就是充滿驚喜與選擇的。

但那都是未來的事情了。現在他最想要做的，就是和柯蒂斯一起窩在沙發上，和他們未出生的寶寶，一起聽一首古典樂曲。那可能是優雅的，也有可能是激昂的，或許是悲傷的，更是快樂的，但只要是和彼此在一起，就都是美好的。一個人還能要求更多嗎？對傑克來說，這就是他想要的。

\--完--

 


End file.
